Report Mission: Gensokyo
by shad12ow
Summary: So this land is called Gensokyo eh? And it already has their reporters? So what am I doing here? Give you report and then my view as 'outsider? On who? Everyone? No chance to refuse? Well, since I don't have a choice, I will then. But mind you, I'm just a normal human. No power, no nothing, 'kay?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Touhou, all of its characters, and musics belongs to Zun. The only things I own here is the OC named Reuel. This fanfict may or may not be canon. Besides that, I've got nothing else to say. So with that, please take a seat, grab your drink, pick your snack, and have a pleasant ride (or read).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 "Briefing"**

"Okay, what's this?" I said as I looked around me.

As long as I could see, nothing was there. Uhm, scratch that. Actually there was something here. And unfortunately, I didn't know how to describe them well.

They were like blackish violet puddle that somehow has a pair of ribbon attached on each of the end. I said end because the puddle in question had some kind of a knot on two separate sides. Okay, I'm not exactly the best person to describe that, but that's how I see it. Bear with me, 'kay?

And right now, among the darkness, I'm floating.

Yes, floating.

I'm sure of that since my feet couldn't feel anything or touching anything to be exact.

Strange as it was, I'm not in panic. There was this slight feeling that I'm meant to be here. You know, like you're destined to be here or something like that. Once again, not the best man to describe that feeling. Even if I'm a journalist, describing things unknown to me is still hard, you know?

So what now? Waiting doesn't seem like a bad choice. Maybe I'll try to recount my step before I fell into this….what can I call this? Void? Let's go with that.

The last thing that I remember is that I was on my desk at home. I was working on my latest article while browsing through the net for something. Oh yeah, I remember I was looking through those so called image board. Got to love those great artists and their great works. Amazing how they can portray such different character and giving them their own sense of art. Can't really draw, but I love those arts.

So what else did I do? Uhm….

"You were reading a text sent by one of your kohai."

"Oh, that's right! I was–Who's that!?" I shouted at the unknown voice.

I looked around but found none.

"Calm down, young man."

From the voice, I could at least determine that the speaker was a female. Unfortunately, I couldn't determine anything else besides that.

"Uhm, sorry, but could you show yourself? It would really calm me more, don't you agree?"

I can't believe that I am here, talking with unknown voice, with a calm tone. My kohais and senpais did say I'm very weird. But that is beyond weird, even for my standard.

"You're surprisingly calm and compose. Impressive." The voice continued without showing her (Okay, I am still guessing here, okay) form.

"Uhm, thank you for the compliment."

After I said that, all of the puddles emanated some kind of light, making their color much more vivid than before. Then from the one in front of me, a different light shot out.

A figure ascended from the puddle and , just as I thought, it was a female.

The woman, maybe around her mid thirty, have a long flowing blonde hair with a somewhat oriental looking purple and pink dress, complete with a matching hat. Her dark golden eyes slowly opened just as she slowly opened her pink parasol behind her. After that, she sat on top of the puddle. Is that even possible?

"Good day to you," she greeted calmly as she crossed her leg while facing me.

"Good day, too," I replied her greeting.

For a short while, she just sat there, inspecting me with her eyes. As she twirled her parasol, she kept assessing me from head to toe.

For my first impression of her, I can summarize them in three simple words.

Mysterious, powerful, and beautiful.

The first one is, obviously, because of her previous entrance and also the place where I am right now. Simple, right?

The second one is the hardest among the three to explain. Call it instinct, call it premonition, whatever you want. The first time I laid my eyes upon her, I could feel a strong presence. Hmm, how do I put it? Oh yeah, imagine having a meeting with your superior's superior. Got that? Yeah, that fear and pressure that the tiniest mistake you made, you'll got your head chopped of clean.

And here we arrive at the last one. She is very beautiful. Like a painting that made you hold your breath when you see it beautiful. Her dark golden eyes, her long flowing blonde hair, and her somewhat strange yet somehow perfectly match outfit of her really made her beautiful. Her beauty is just out of this world.

"Your reaction."

Her sudden word broke my train of thought right away.

"Y-Yes?" I couldn't help but stuttered my reply.

"Yes, your reaction. Calm, composed, yet had a questioning look," said the woman to me. Her tone contained somewhat a mix of satisfaction and amusement.

"Interesting," she said with a small smile.

"…Uhm, thank you."

"It seems this time we will have a rather interesting one." She kept smiling at me with such a mischievous smile.

Honestly, that smile made me a bit scared. Once again, called it my instinct.

I took a deep breath and brace myself.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Hmm?" She raised her eyebrow at my question.

Did I do something wrong?

"Aren't you going to ask where you are right now?"

Eh? Should I? I guess I'm more interested in knowing who this mysterious lady is than learning where I am. Besides, there is a chance of learning where I am right now after knowing her identity.

"I will, but right now I'm more interested in knowing who you are, ma'am."

Once again, she raised her eyebrow after hearing my reply.

Then a slight smile crept on her face, the same smile that seems carry mischievousness.

"Interesting. Very well, you pass."

Pass? For what?

"The reason will be told after this."

"You knew?" She can read my mind?

"Your expression showed me more than enough, boy."

"A-Ah, …I see." Not good. I need to keep my face as compose as possible.

"Well, boy, there is a custom that you must give yours first before the other one give theirs. Isn't that right?"

If this was the usual condition, I would be angry. But seeing that she didn't show any chance of me defying her wish, I have to state my name first.

"Very well. I'm Reuel…."Eh?

Seeing me hesitating, the woman looked at me with a curious look.

"I'm Reuel….Uhm…" That was strange. I couldn't remember my last name.

"What is it, boy?"

"Please wait a minute, ma'am. I'm Reuel …Reuel…Ugh, w-what's going on here?" I really can't remember my last name. How can that be? I raked my brain for anything, but I got nothing. It is as if I've never have any last name in my life.

"Come on, boy. I don't have all day. Well, actually I have. But you get the meaning."

"Uhm…." I massaged my temple, hoping that the blood circulation would flow better and helped me.

I can't. Even after thinking so hard, I can't seem to remember my name.

"Uhm, forgive me, ma'am. But I can't seem to remember my last name." In this situation, I feel that I need to be honest. Although I doubt that she would believe me.

"Hmm?" She raised her eyebrow again.

I waited for her reaction. But she stayed silent.

"I see. You can't remember your last name."

"Uhm, y-yes. I'm sorry." I bowed to her to apologize.

"Well, no matter. Reuel, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Reuel, my name is Yakumo Yukari, a youkai."

Youkai? As in that kind of youkai? The kind that have supernatural skill and such?

Okay, that didn't give me much info besides that I might be in danger.

"You don't look surprised."

"Uhm, I–I am Yakumo-san. Too surprised, in fact," I said as I scratched my head.

Yes, I was too surprised to give a reaction. Right now, my mind is filled with all kinds of thing. Fear, curiosity, confusion, and maybe a bit excitement. You know, I've never seen a real life youkai before. Although I know how dangerous those creature are, this is still an exciting things for me.

"Uhm, another question if I may, Yakumo-san?"

"You may."

"Thank you. What kind of youkai are you? Uhm, I mean, what is your power? Is this place also the result of your power?"

"Boy, I thought you were only going to ask one question."

"Ah, forgive me, Yakumo-san." I quickly apologized to her after being reminded of my usual journalist habit.

"No matter. Well, I am a youkai that controls boundary. And yes, this place is the result of my power."

She answered that with calm tone.

Hmm, my hobby is not exactly the occult, so I can't really say if there is a youkai like that before. But as seeing is believing, than experiencing is more than convincing for me.

She looked at me as I processed her answer. As I looked at her eyes, I sort of have the feeling that she wanted me to make another question.

I slowly moved my feet, trying to reach something solid as I notice I was kind of floating around. Unable to do that, I try to adjust my body to be able to at least into a standing posture with both my hand behind my back.

I took a deep breath and look at the proudly sitting youkai.

"Then, Yakumo-san, what do you need me for?" I hope I phrased that correctly. Unfortunately, her face didn't show any change.

"Tell me, why do you ask me that?"

Huh? Are you kidding me? You're the one that put me here and you ask me the reason I asked that? I endured the urge to shake my head in disbelieve, knowing that might anger her.

I thought for a while, preparing my answer. After a while, I readied myself to deliver the best answer and reason I can give her.

"I have a few… theories."

"Theory?" she tilted her head slightly at that and then continued, "Do tell, boy."

"Very well. First, there is a chance that you need me for something since you threw me into this strange….What should I call this? Space, place, dimension, uhm…," I mumbled for a while, searching for the right word, "Let's go with the term space. You threw me into this space because either you need me to do something for you or you want something from me."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Second, you either have something for me that cannot be given normally. If you can give it normally, you can just either deliver it to me personally, with courier if you want to remain anonymous, or even call me somewhere without the need of being in this space."

The blonde woman just stared at me without saying anything. I better continue.

"And third, you might want to tell me something, once again, that could not be delivered in normal method."

I took another breath.

"Of course, there is also the chance that you wanted to kill me, either because of your own reason or someone asked you to." Which I will fight with my best since I don't want to die for now.

"And according to that last one, I will of course want to ask why I should be killed, not that I want to, mind you," I added.

After that, silence came over again. She closed her eyes and stayed still.

Did I say anything wrong? I hope not.

"Hmmm…" She seemed to be in deep thought.

Waiting a reaction for her is so nerve wrecking since I don't know what awaits me. Am I going to be killed? I really hope not, but that is the worst outcome for now. I did think that I will fight, but how? For starter, I don't know where I am right now. Besides unarmed, the opponent is not a human being. The odd of me getting out of here alive is next to none.

While I was raking my brain out for any possible method to get out alive, she opened her eyes, making me flinched.

"Boy, you are indeed an interesting fellow." She smiled mischievously, again.

Every time she flashed that smile of hers, I couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated.

"T-Thank you, …Yakumo-san." I stuttered my speech accidentally.

"Well, let's get down to business then."

Okay, here's come the verdict. Will I live? Die? Or maybe even worse.

She rested her chin on her hand while still keeping her parasol opened behind her.

"Your theory is not too far."

"I see. And that is?"

"The first one."

She needed me to do something for her?

"So you need something from me?"

"Not quite, boy. I offered you something."

Huh?

"And that is?"

"This." She flicked her finger.

All of a sudden, similar puddle appeared all around me. They opened one by one, revealing a variety of scene. So those puddle-like objects also acted like screen?

"As you can see from all of the gaps, those places are not your everyday Japan."

Huh? Not my everyday Japan? What did she mean by that? And did she call them gap?

"Just look for yourself, boy." She pointed to the so called gap.

I look through it and realized what she meant by that.

"W-What the!?"

Some of the scenery looked normal, but some of them looked much more bizarre than I've ever imagined. One of them showed the scenery of underground cave, filled with spider web and growing stalactite. That was normal, until I see the buildings and people on that scenery. Rows of classic Japanese style buildings filled with people that have horns on their head walking around. And if I'm not mistaken, I also see a floating wooden basket and a girl with rather weird looking outfit walking alongside the bucket.

I moved my eyes to the next gap and found another strange sight. Mountain that filled with group of flying winged human and also people in blue outfit building something that looked like a steam engine. And is that wolf ear I see on one of the girl?

"Judging from your look, you believe me straight away," she said in an amused tone.

"…Yes, Yakumo-san. It is not my everyday Japan. Even if they are cosplaying, I really find them quite strange."

"Good observation, boy. And yes, they are not cosplaying, I can assure you."

"Then what are they? Youkai?"

"Correct."

"I …see." If someone showed me that before, I would certainly ignore the fact that those were youkais. But, experiencing is sooo much convincing, you know?

"Once again, you don't look surprised."

"You have said that you are a youkai, Yakumo-san. I think the possibility that there are more out there are quite high." I tried to act as calmly as possible.

"Very good. A boy who can think out of the common sense." She giggled at that.

By the way, I'm not really that young anymore to be called boy, am I? But maybe the concept of age between normal human and youkai differ. Better not ask about that. Especially if the other party is a female. You know what they say. If you want to live long, avoid asking a woman's age. And believe me, I will abide that saying as best as I can.

"You said that you have an offer, Yakumo-san. What is it?"

"Oh, quite impatient, aren't we? Well, not that I dislike impatient person." Once again, she showed me that disturbing smile of hers.

"I offer you the honor of being the first human journalist in Gensokyo."

Gensokyo? Is that the name of that place?

"As you know, you are human from the outer world. The way you live and the way they live differ greatly. I want to know their daily life. Not that I don't know."

"Huh? So you already know? Then why are you asking me that?"

"Because I want to see what the view of an outsider like you against their life. It is more interesting." She grinned at me. So this is actually not that important?

"So I'm the first journalist in that pl-Gensokyo?"

"No, you're the first 'human' journalist there. There are other journalists there. And they are not human."

"Oh, I see."

I don't really mind doing that. It is, after all, my daily job.

Wait, daily job? I have a job back in the real world! And a daily life too! I can't do this just like that!

"Ah, may I remind you that if you don't take my offer, you can't kiss your way back goodbye, boy. Tehehe~…"

Damn! This was her plan all along. If I stay here, I will die sooner or later. And I can't risk giving up my daily life just like that.

"How about it, boy?"

"You didn't exactly give me a choice, didn't you?" I spoke with a polite tone, although I realized that a slight hint of irritation is there.

"Now, now. No need to get thorny. Tell you what. I'll give you 3 wishes. But after that, you'll have to work for me."

Now she's a genie? Not that I will say that out loud.

Hmm…I think I have to make do with what I have now.

Let's see, 3 wishes, eh?

"And no 'I wish for more wishes' wish."

"Understood."

Now there goes my first wish. So, what should I wish for?

For starter, if I can't get back for a while, I need to still have access to my world. Call it a safety line. But maybe I can ask my kohais about how to get back.

Secondly, I need to survive in that world. From my observation, that world is filled with dangerous creature. I need a way to defend myself.

Thirdly, since I will have to live there a while and collect information, I will need a sure way to communicate with them easily. If they are human, I might be able to communicate, but what if they are beast? I doubt I will be able to even greet them.

"Don't think too long." She sounded irritated as I was still thinking.

Okay, let's go with that.

"Before I make the wish, can I ask another question, Yakumo-san?"

"Ask away."

"Will I be back to my world one way or another? Because if you want me to give a report from the view of a regular person, I need to at least be back and still retained the way I live in my own world, right? At first, I will give a suitable report, but as time goes, I will give a report as one of human in Gensokyo. Don't you think so?"

"You're trying to bargain, boy?" Did she become angry just now? Now that's not good!

"Forgive me, Yakumo-san. But it is my logical view. I will give you the report, you don't have to doubt me. But I want to give you the best report I could give. Why settle for a third rate over the mill report when you can always have the best?"

She went silent. Good, it seems I can somehow convince her.

"I will not ask that you will let me home every day. I know that is impossible. Besides, it also risks Gensokyo being discovered, right? Or is it not supposed to be a secret?"

"…It is supposed to be a secret."

Another nice shoot! She might think that I was being concern of Gensokyo, but I was just being selfish.

"Good, then all I ask is that I will at least be back for about once a week or so. By doing that, it will at least keep me still accustomed with the life of a regular outside human."

"Hmm, interesting."

So what now? Please say yes! Please say yes!

"But no can do."

Damn!

"I can only let you go back once a month. No more bargaining."

Well, that's not so bad. I hope.

"So that's your first wish. Your next one?"

"I am a normal weak human. How can I survive there?"

"I will not answer that. I'm not a consultant."

Stingy woman.

"Well, for starter, is there magic in that world?"

"There is."

"Then give me a magic that can get me out of trouble in an instant."

I know that I can wish for an offensive magic, but I doubt I can hold it against one of those monsters.

"Be specific, boy." She seemed getting angrier by the minute.

"Okay, okay. Uhm, fast feet? No, fly? No, no. Uhm…"

"Come on, boy. Stop mumbling and decide already." She switched her leg while her face clearly showing her dissatisfaction at my slow decision.

"Okay, okay. Uhm," I thought for a while and a word appeared on my mind," teleportation?"

"What's that?"

"Yes, teleportation. Instant teleportation. Can you give me that?"

"Teleportation? You mean instantaneous transportation?"

"Yes, that's correct. Is that possible?"

"Possible. Are you sure about it?"

If I'm not, what should I choose for? It is either that or fast feet. But I doubt that fast feet could get me out of trouble as good as teleportation.

"Yes, I'm sure, Yakumo-san."

"Very well. Your last one?"

Ah, among the other two, this might be my easiest decision.

"Make me to be able to understand all their language. And also vice versa."

With that, she smiled widely. Okay, is that a good wish or not? Now she is making me nervous.

"I hope you're not going to regret that last wish of yours, boy."

"Eh?"

She flicked her finger.

"Ugh!" A sudden flash came to my eyes. It blinded me for a second, but nothing else happened.

I hope so.

"Well, too late for that. Okay, wish granted, all of them."

And now I'm more convinced that there is another word that could describe her. Sly. As a fox. Maybe even more. Why should she say that after granting my wish? Is a simple warning is something that she can't give me?

"Well, now with that out of the way, I'll let someone guide you there."

"Thank you, Yaku–ARGGGHHHHHHHHHH….." Before I can finish my sentence, a gap opened under me, forcing to free fall.

Why did she have to drop me!? Once again, a simple warning will be fine!

Damn you! And the last thing I could see is that smug face of her, smiling proudly.

* * *

***In an unknown part of the world**

N : Okay, ladies and gentlemen! This is time for our small talk in the end of the show! I am your host, Mr. N.! And this is our first guest…., w-where is our first guest? Camera-kun?  
C : Uhm, s-sir, she hasn't arrived yet.  
N : Really? I would really hope that she could at least st–  
Y : Hello~!  
N & C : AARRGGHH!?  
Y : You two are too easy to surprise~ hehehe….  
N : Please, Yakumo-san! I do have a strong heart but my assistant here–AAAAHHHH Camera-kun!  
C : *foaming*  
Y : Arara…  
N : Camera-kun! Get a hold of yourself! Wake up! *shake Camera-kun body in panic  
C : W-What happen?  
N : Ah, you're awake. Good. Are you fine to start now?  
C : Y-Yes, sir. Certainly.  
Y : Arara, your assistant is quite funny, N-san.  
N : Please, Yakumo-san. Could you refrain from teasing my assistant? It is hard to find good kid like him.  
Y : Oh, really? I could just gap another one–  
N : Please don't. I have a rather…..too interesting experience with that.  
Y : If you say so. Shall we start now?  
N : A-Ah, yes, of course. Welcome to our little side corner where we will talk with various guest. I presume you will be the one to bring them here, Yakumo-san?  
Y : But of course! It will be my pleasure.  
N : Well, thank you very much, Yakumo-san. Well, since our time is rather short thanks to, uhm, technical difficulties, we will only ask you one question.  
Y : Very well, what will it be?  
N :Please give me your opinion on our 'volunteer' for this task of yours, Yakumo-san.  
Y : Well, for once I don't think he know Gensokyo, which will make it interesting.  
N :I hope he will be safe.  
Y : Hmm? Did you say something?  
N : No, nothing, Yakumo-san. Ehem, is there anything else?  
Y : Well, let's just say that I am expecting great result for our human journalist~ ufufu…  
N : Ah, thank you then, Yakumo-san. Well, we'll see you later. Don't forget to send us your comment (aka **Review**). Thank you for watching, have a nice day, and stay healthy, everyone! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Touhou, all of its characters, and musics belongs to Zun. The only things I own here is the OC named Reuel. This fanfict may or may not be canon. Besides that, I've got nothing else to say. So with that, please take a seat, grab your drink, pick your snack, and have a pleasant ride (or read).**

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Home Base"**

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

"Reuel-san."

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Reuel-san."

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Sheesh.…Please forgive me."

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH–Ouw! What gives!?"

I received a sudden hard slap on my cheek. And that hurt! A lot! Whoever did that really held back nothing.

"Good to have you back, Reuel-san."

Hah? Who's that? I looked to my left and saw a woman with a short blonde hair. Her outfit somehow resembled that Yakumo woman, but a lot simpler in color term. Instead of purple and pink, it was white and blue, and is that talismans on her hat? Wow! Are those tails real? And so many!

"Ehem!" She coughed rather loudly.

Realizing that I was staring at her, I snapped back from my thought.

"Ehm, yeah, thank you, uhm…"

"Yakumo. Yakumo Ran." The blonde girl said politely with her hand still hidden inside her big sleeves.

"Ah, thank you Yakumo-san. W–Wait!? Yakumo? Are you–"

"Yes, I'm Yukari-sama's shikigami."

Err, actually, I was going to say you are her sister.

"Shikigami?" I've heard that term before.

"Yes. In general term, a familiar," she replied calmly.

"Oh, I see. Okay, okay. By the way, Yakumo-san." I've got this important question that I really, really, REALLY need to ask her.

"Call me Ran. It is to differentiate with my master."

"Okay, Ran-san. May I ask a simple, yet very important question for now?"

"Hmm? Yes, if you should," she replied with a rather confused look.

"Are we still falling?"

She looked down for a second and then looked back to me.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Thought so. Then, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

"Ow! No need to shout, I have it under control."

"Oh, really. Thank goodness." I felt relieved. Since she is a shikigami, she at leasthas something in her sleeve, right?

She then rummaged her sleeve. Okay, I didn't really mean it like that. But as long as it is useful, why not?

"Uhm, Ran-san, could you please hurry a little? I can already see the ground." You know, I'm getting scared more and more by the minute.

"Okay, okay. Where is it, I'm sure I put–Ah, here it is!"

With that shout of accomplishment, she produced a card from underneath her sleeve.

"Is that the–"

"The way out of this predicament. Well, yours, actually. I can fly just fine." She grinned smugly.

Damn you! You and your flying ability! Wait, did she just say fly?

"You can fly!?"

"Yes, of course. Ah, but don't ask me to safe you. My mistress forbids me to do that."

WHAT! Okay, calm down, just calm do–ARGH IT IS GETTING NEAR!

"Please do not panic, Reuel-san."

"HOW CAN I NOT!?"

"Sheesh, you human just can't stop panicking. Just follow me, would you?"

"O-Okay, okay… Please make it hurry. Please!" I was practically begging here.

"Okay, hold this card." She handed the card to me.

"Okay, next." I said as I quickly swapped the card in her hand.

"Now look below you and say 'teleport'. "

"That's it? Really?" No strange hand sign? No focus your energy and those mumbo jumbos? Really?

"Do you have a choice?" She looked at me with a rather irritated look.

"…Good point." Okay, got to do this real –AAARGH IT IS ONLY A FEW FEET LEFT!

Calm down, me. You can do this! Okay, here goes nothing!

I looked down below and concentrated on it.

"TELEPORT!"

With that, a flash of light came to me, blinding my eyes.

My body made impact with the ground. Oh no! It didn't work!

"Please open your eyes."

I'm alive? I can still hear her voice, right?

I opened my eyes and found out that I have landed on the land with my back first.

I quickly got up and padded my body to check myself.

"Hand, feet, stomach, brain…..," I checked my whole body and then came into a conclusion, "I'm fine?"

"Of course." I could hear her voice from above me.

As I look above me, I could see the blonde woman hovering slightly with her tails fluttering behind her.

She landed next to me and dusted her clothes.

"Okay,….Ran-san. That was, uhm,… a rather adrenaline pumping experience." Which I hope not to experience again in the near future.

"Good to hear that," she nodded at me and then continued, "And please remember that the spell card consume your energy too. Do take care not to overuse it."

"Spell card?"

"The card I've given you just now."

I looked at the so called spell card. As I examine it closely, it resembles one of those trading card games. It has a name on the top and bottom part of it. On the center of the card is an image of some sort of embroidery.

"Okay, so this is a spell card? Interesting." I put it on my shirt pocket for safe keeping.

"Reuel-san, please look over there." She pointed to a village not far from here.

Hmm, the buildings there have that feudal Japanese style. Is that the same village I looked from the gap which Yukari opened?

"Well, I'll be waiting for you there. We'll meet at Hieda's family mansion. See you!"

"Huh? W-Wait!" But I was too late. As soon as she said that, she launched herself to the sky, leaving me all alone.

"Damn it!" I cursed again. You know, I'm not exactly a polite person, I have you know that. But this is the first time that I cursed so many times in so little time. A record, if I have to say so myself.

So what now? I guess I have to walk there for the time being. I know that I can use the spell card. But because of Ran's warning, I should use it wisely.

Well, we walk for now.

"Okay, let's go then!" I shouted to encourage myself.

But before I could start walking, I heard a rustling sound nearby.

"W-W-What's that?" Remembering that this place has a boat load of dangerous creatures, I felt a sudden fear.

"Uhm, h-hello there?" I just realized how stupid that action was. Wouldn't I be telling my location to the enemy?

"*sniff*sniff* Human?" Okay, that's not good. Definitely not good at all!

Then without warning, a black orb appeared from behind the tree.

What's that?

"I smell human. Yummmmyyyy smell." Then the black orb slowly dissipated, revealing a small blonde girl with black vest and skirt with white blouse underneath. Okay, she doesn't look so dangerous? Right?

"Are you the one?" She opened her eyes, revealing a pair of red eyes.

Being under her gaze, I couldn't move an inch. Frozen to the spot, I could only look at the blonde girl.

She smiled at me innocently.

"Can I eat you?" She showed me her rows of sharp looking teeth.

What's that! That's hellishly scary!

"Uhm, n -no?" I answered her.

"Is that so~?"

But she kept getting closer to me. And if I'm not mistaken, I could swear I can see droll near the edge of her mouth.

" Y-Yes, you can't eat me." And why am I still negotiating with her? Move already!

"Issssthaaaatsoooo~?" She got closer and closer with passing second.

She's not listening! Okay, now what?

I concentrate on my hand and made a fist.

"OMF!" I hit my chest on the left side. This woke me up from being frozen like that. Seeing this, the girl just smiled at me and did she just hum? She looked happy to find her meal.

Seeing the situation, I don't dare to fight her. Her looks maybe that of a child,but I don't know her ability. So there is only one option for me.

"RUN!" I shouted to myself as I ran to the direction of the village.

"Hmm?A little exercise before meal? Okay!" Now that cannot be good thing to hear.

I looked back and saw her chasing me with her black glob quickly spread around her. Is she like Venom or something? That glob looks alive!

As I dodge tree after tree in front of me, I could already see that she is much faster. Now it is either she or her glob that will catch me.

"Think! Think!" I shouted with frustration. There's no way that I'll die in my first few hour in this strange land!

"Oh yes, the card!" I quickly reach for the card.

"Gotcha!" Huh? ARGH, IT'S IN FRONT OF ME! How the hell did her glob got in front of me so fast?!

I quickly jumped to the left side before the glob could devour me.

"Tch!" Nice try, little girl!

Now to get out of here!

"TELEPORT!"

Huh? No flash? Nothing? I opened my eyes and realized the problem.

"T-The card!" I dropped it when I jumped to dodge the glob.

Where is it? Where is it? I looked around and find it stuck on a stone. And the worst is, that it is so close to her spot.

"You're interesting, human. Hope you are also delicious. Tehehe~" That smile is really freaky!

But as I have no choice, I ran toward her.

"Oh, giving up, eh? Okay!" W-W-What's that!? Her glob changed shape into a big mouth, kind of like Pacman. One chance, me. One chance is all you got!

"HAAAAAAA!" I ran as fast as I could and picked the card.

"Itadakimasu~!"

"TELEPORT!"

The flash I was hoping for appeared and I instinctively closed my eyes. Nice! It works!

"Hah? Where are you?" Hahaha! Take that! I could hear the girl's confused voice.

"Oh, there you are. Okay, just dropped gently now." Hah? I opened my eyes just to see that I am just a few meters above her opened 'mouth'.

"T-TELEPORT!" I said as I glanced to one of the tree far from here.

The blinding light came and I opened my eyes as soon as I can. And I landed on one of branch of that tree. Oh yes, forgot that I have to think the place where I want to appear.

"Stop vanishing, would you!?" This time, her voice seems a bit far, but still under me. And I could see that she was looking for me.

"Got to move ?Village?"Good thing I have the elevation as my advantage. I can see much farther than before.

"Found ya~! Hehe~" How could she managed to make that sweet yet dangerously deadly sound? I might ask, but believe me, I have no intention to found out. Especially if I have to sacrifice my life!

"Quickly, quickly! Ah, found it!"

"Heellloo~!"

"ARRGHHHH!" She appeared all of a sudden in front of me. What are you!?

"TELEPORT!" I quickly shouted with the village in my mind.

* * *

After a while, I opened my eyes.

"Yes, made it! Hahahaha…" I laughed triumphantly. I cheated death!

…I hope I did.

As my laugh turned down, I could see that the people around me looked at me weirdly.

"…Uhm, hello. …Sorry about that." I bowed to apologize and then ran away to a nearby alley.

I could still feel their gaze on my back. I deserved that, don't you think?

Let's see. Appearing out of nowhere. Laughing maniacally. Clothes from different era.

I have three things that made me looked strange in their eyes. Not a good start, I know.

"Unfortunately, or fortunately, I don't have time to worry about that. First, I have to get to this Hieda family."

And once again, before my first step, I notice a problem.

"Ehm, where is that exactly?" I scratched my head out of frustration.

Yukari and Ran really have a lot of trouble of making a plan that a normal human can follow, aren't they? As I tapped my feet angrily, I felt another gaze from behind me.

So I guess the villagers are still staring at me, eh?

I looked back and saw a girl looking at me. Her clothes seems…quite interesting, but still a bit on the normal side for me. Her waist-length lavender hair looked quite luscious for me. Her choice of wardrobe seems normal, at least for the blue plaid shirt. The skirt, however, had the design of those opera mask. For the final look, she has a monkey mask on the side of her head while her lavender colored eyes that seem to be devoid of any emotion.

"Uhm, I'm not strange?"

She didn't react. She just stared at me with her emotionless eyes while tilting her head.

Okay, this is awkward.

"…Are you lost?" she asked flatly.

Surprised that she was the first to ask, I couldn't reply right away.

But after regaining my composure, I decided to go with the flow.

"…Yes, I am."

"Where are you heading?" Once again, she used the same flat tone.

"Uhm, Hieda's family mansion. Do you know the direction?"

"…I know."Really? Nice!

"Uhm, can you tell me where it is?"

She then gave me the direction, which was actually not so far away.

"Do you understand that?" She asked with her trademark flat tone.

"Yes, yes. Thank you very much. You're a lifesaver, Miss." I thanked her with a wide smile on my face.

Then a sudden change occurred. Her monkey mask is replaced with a woman mask. How did she do that? I didn't see her hand move.

"Don't mention it." She said to me as she turned around to walk away.

"Yes, thank you. Ah,wait –there she goes." I forgot to ask her name. What a strange girl. And an even stranger mask.

I guess my destination is set for now.

* * *

"Took you long enough. Lost?" And that was the first question the blonde woman asked me. You knew that I will encounter trouble didn't you? And while I'm there trying to run for my life, you just sit here, drinking tea?

"Yes, lost. And almost got eaten. Thank you for the concern, Ran-san." I purposely added a sarcasm tone into my sentence.

"You're welcome."

You! You! Calm down, calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Okay, a bit cooled down. Like master like shikigami. I guess I should have expected that coming from them.

"Well, Reuel-san, for now we should wait for the master of the house. The discussion will need her before we could discuss anything further. "

"If you say so." I answered flatly. I still tried to be polite, but I guess one could notice the hint of irritation on my word.

While waiting for the master of the house, I couldn't help looking all over the place.

The house I'm in right now is located at the edge of the village. Although not too big or grand, the place is still much larger compared to the surrounding buildings. The main house, which where I and Ran currently are, is surrounded by high wall. The style is, as expected, very highly traditional Japanese. In front of the house is the calm looking stone garden. Or is it Zen garden? Is there any difference? I should study that later considering that I will be in this land for some time.

Personally, I like the feel this house gave. Calming and relaxing, perfect for writing and reading.

"S-Sorry for the wait." A voice came from the other side of the sliding door. It slide open and revealed behind it a girl, probably on her teen judging from her appearance. Her clothes, just as this house, are very Japanese looking. Big yellow sleeves with flower pattern, green vest, and a hakama shirt complete with the obi. Oh yeah, on her short blackish purple hair is a flower-shaped accessory.

"It's all right. The main actor himself just decided to show up not so long ago," said Ran while bowing slightly.

Got to hold my temper! Ah, after this is all over, I guess I will take that offer from my friend for anger management class.

"Oh, is he the one?" asked the girl while looking at me with her pair of black eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Reuel." I introduced myself politely.

I could swear she looked at me like I'm some sort of rare animal. But I guess that is expected since I am an outsider. Oh, just noticed that I could understand every word she said completely. I guess the third wish worked really well. Good start, I hope.

I bowed slightly at her, showing my manner as best as I could while still sitting in seiza style. You know, sitting in this form is quite painful for me. I don't know the last time I sit in this form. I could feel my feet slightly beginning to numb.

"Ah, forgive my manner. I stared at you rudely." She quickly bowed to apologize.

My first impression of her, polite for me, but polite nonetheless.

"It's quite fine."

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hieda no Akyu, the current 'Child of Miare' and the head of the Hieda family."

Huh? Did she just say that she is the head of the Hieda family? Impressive feat for a young girl. But what is this Child of Miare? What's that supposed to mean?

"It means she is the one in the Hieda family that is born with the ability to not forget anything she sees. She is the ninth reincarnation of the previous 'Child of Miare' and she inherited the memories of the previous incarnates." Ran explained to me after taking a sip of her tea, understanding my confusion at that title.

Inherited the memories of previous incarnates? You mean she have at least the memory of 8 person besides herself? Wow that's awesome.

"Really? You had your ancestors' memories as well?" I couldn't help but asked her.

The girl nodded slightly.

"Yes, I have. As the chronicler who keeps the complete history of Gensokyo, it is a passed down trait."

"And you can't forget anything you saw?" I continued asking her.

"Yes, I can't."

"That's …"I was going to say amazing, but then I realized something. There is a big downside to that ability. If she can't forget everything she saw she also can't forget the bad things she saw. Called it whatever you want, but we human have a certain defense mechanism that let us forget the bad things and settled our mind on the good things. I know that some people called it running away from their past, but I think that is what keeps certain people from going insane. Our sanity was being preserved because we could forget that part of our lives. Some can get over it, while some choose to forget theirs. And not to mention that she have the past memories of 8 people before herself. A person could only live so much in their lifetime, but she is filled with the burden of 9 people. At such a young age, this girl has more life experience than me in many senses.

"Yes?" It seems my sudden silence worried her as she looked at me with a confused looks.

"Ah, forgive me. You're amazing." That was my honest opinion.

"Because of my ability?"

"Not quite. Because of being able to shoulder the burden of that ability in such a young age."

"Eh?" And just as I expected, I gave her such an unexpected reply. Actually, is it really that unexpected? Or is that that in this era my view that sees a little girl like her should still have the right to enjoy their childhood doesn't exist? I know that life in the feudal era was rough, mind you. But then again, I never lived the way they live their life here. I have no right to judge them.

"Care to explain, Reuel-san?" It was Ran that asked me to explain myself.

As I explained my reason to her for giving such a strange statement, I could see her eyes looking at me with more interest than before. Different from that, I could see that Ran looked somehow expecting me to say that.

"I see. That is one unique opinion, if I may say so, Reuel-san."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"It was meant to be a compliment. And just as Ran-san said, you are quite a unique person."

I just nodded with smile.

"Forgive me, but I believe we need to discuss his job here." Can't cut me some slack, eh Ran?

"Ah, yes, yes, of course. Reuel-san, I've been informed that you will have to write about how an outsider view the life in Gensokyo. I was appointed as your advisor since I, as I stated before, have the task of holding the record of Gensokyo's history. I will give you any information you need as long as it is within my ability. "Oh, nice! I can gather so much information if she is the one that keeps all of the chronicles.

"Oh yes, you can live here for the time being since you are a guest of Yakumo Yukari. But you are free to move out if you find somewhere you find suitable for the task. I will provide you with food and shelter. You don't have to worry about it."  
Wow, that's rather well planned. I guess that means I can absolutely focus on my job here.

"I see. I'm very grateful to you, Hieda-san." I bowed as I said my gratitude.

"It is the least I could do since I am also curious at what you will write." Pressure, much?

"You overestimated me, Hieda-san."

"For one of the outsider that was chosen by Yukari, it is to be expected," she replied with a teasing tone.

"Is that so?" Wait, did I just make the same sentence as that glob youkai?

"Yes, that is so. Well, Ran-san, do you have anything to add?" She said as she looked to the blonde youkai.

"Not at the moment, Hieda-san. That is all."

"Good. Then Reuel-san, on behalf of Gensokyo, I welcome you here." She gave me a smile.

"Thank you very much, Hieda-san." I bowed at her again.

"Well, if that is all, I will excuse myself for now." Ran bowed and stood up.

"Oh, leaving so soon, Ran-san?" Although I said that, I was hoping that she left a lot sooner. Let's just say that her attitude reminded me of her mistress. Which , as you know, I don't really like.

"Yes. My task is already done here."

"I see. Take care then, Ran-san. Send my regards to Yukari."

"Me too. Take care." I also said good bye.

"I will. " She bowed, opened the door and leave right away.

"Well, Reuel-san, for the time being, I will give you the summary of Gensokyo. You can read much more from the scroll the maid will deliver to your room later on. Is that okay with you?"

"Certainly. Thank you so much, Hieda-san."

I guess that started my life here. I don't know what to expect. But as long as I have a task, I will try my best to do it. Even if it is for that crazy youkai.

* * *

***In an unknown part of the world**

N: Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Once again, it is time for our small talk in the end of the show! I am your host, Mr. N.! And beside me is the ever beautiful, Youkai Sage, Yakumo Yukari-san!

Y : Thank you for the introduction.

N : You're welcome, Yakumo-san. Well, it seems our human journalist, Reuel, have arrived safe and sound.

Y : Of course. What did you expect?

N: Well, this is Gensokyo we're talking about. Always expect the unexpected, don't you agree?

Y : Oh, that's quite a nice phrase. I like it.

N: Thank you, Yakumo-san. Well, it seems it is time for our next guest to arrive. Who will it be, Yakumo-san?

Y : Her, of course~

R : H-Hah? Where am I!?

N: Oh, it is the one and only, Youkai of the Dusk, Rumia.

R : H-How did you know my name? And…*sniff * sniff

N : Uhm, Rumia-san?

R : You smell nice~!

N : Err,…thank you?

R : Can I eat you~?

N: Of course not! But don't worry, we have something for you. Camera-kun!

C: Right here, sir!

R: Oh, yummy smell~!

C: Uhm, y-you mean the plate of meat, right?

N: Just place the meat and get away, Camera-kun. I don't want to do any recruiting any time soon.

C: Y-Yes, sir.

R: Oh wow! Is this all for me~?

N: But of course, Rumia-san. But could you at least answer a few questions first?

R: And then I can eat?

N: And then you can eat.

R: Then ask away, tasty human~!

N: Ooookay, not a nice nickname, but what the heck. Let's see. Ah, what do you think about the human that just came?

R: Oh, that flashy jumping human?

N: Flashy jumping human?

Y: She meant the teleportation.

N: Ah, yes, yes of course. What about him, Rumia-san?

R: He smells yummy~!

N: Uhm, (does every human smell yummy to her?) anything else?

R: Hmmmmmm….Oh yeah! He's fun to play with~!

N: Is that so?

R: That is so~!

C: Sir, the time.

N: Oh, yes, yes, got it. Well then one last question. Why didn't you chase him to the village?

R: He ran to the village? Really? Yaaayyyy~! I can meet him again~!

N: Er, you didn't know?

R: I didn't know. Thank you for telling me, tasty human~! Hehehe~!

Y: You just have to ask that.

N: Errrr, oh boy. I'm really sorry. Reuel-san.

Y: Well, I have to ask Ran for extra work then.

R&N: Is that so~?

Y: That is so~! Oh, it is fun playing this with her~!

N: Well, glad that the two of you are enjoying that. But I guess our time almost up. And we have a few comments.  
First we have from **Getter B. Rabbit**. Thank you for the question, but unfortunately for that, we can only say that you will understand that as the story goes. Sorry for that, but that was from the management. And Reuel-san can speak Japanese, but he asked that in case that the other Gensokyo inhabitants may use other language. I hope that is enough. Thank you for question.  
And next we have from **Scourge From BloodClan. **Thank you for the comment. I hope you will keep enjoying the show. And, yes, Yakumo-san really do like to gap someone at random, don't you, Yakumo-san?

Y: Yes, it is fun. As long as the one being gapped doesn't end up making an incident.

N: True, Yakumo-san. Well, I guess that is all for now. We'll see you later. Don't forget to send us your comment (aka **Review**). Thank you for watching, have a nice day, and stay healthy, everyone! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: Touhou, all of its characters, and musics belongs to Zun. The only things I own here is the OC named Reuel. This fanfict may or may not be canon. Besides that, I've got nothing else to say. So with that, please take a seat, grab your drink, pick your snack, and have a pleasant ride (or read).**

* * *

**Chapter 3 "First Impression"**

While still keeping my eyes closed, I could hear chirping voice from one of the opened window. I slowly opened my eyes and got a very awakening surprise.

"ARGH!" The sun! It burns!

Okay, that was a bit much. I know, I know. But it really burned, you know? Reading in a rather dark place for so long made my eyes very sensitive to excess light. The dark place I was talking about was the room that was provided for me inside the Hieda family mansion. It is a small and simple room. The only furniture worth mentioning here is a futon, a low table, and a candle holder. Not much? I don't mind. In this era, I guess that's all a person need, right? Well, there are also piles of scroll and book that Akyu left for me. I was reading all the material all night long. I have this habit that prevented me from stopping whenever I found anything interesting. Fortunately, I have quite a stamina that always helped me pull through that question. Unfortunately, I still lost my resting time, which in the current condition, made me too tired even with the help of my higher stamina.

"E-Excuse me, Reuel-sama?" A voice called me from behind the screen. I looked at the screen and saw a silhouette of one of the house maid.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you okay? We heard a scream just now?" Oh, they heard that? Not a good way to start the day. And not a better way to give a first impression for the worker here.

"Ah, fine-fine. Sorry about that. Please don't worry."

"…I see. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, Reuel-sama." I could see the silhouette gave a short bow and left the hall. From her voice, I could somehow know that she didn't really believe me. Well, no matter. I stretched my body and a few cracking sound could be heard from my back. A silent yawn came out of my mouth as I noticed something.

"Geez, I guess I have to at least tidy up the place." I looked around me and realized how difficult that task would be. I could see that I have at least read more than half the material she gave me. And those very materials are scattered all around me. I sighed at that sight.

* * *

"Good morning to you, Reuel-san." I heard the little girl from yesterday greet me as I entered the main hall of the mansion where I met her the other day.

"Good morning, Hieda-san. Although I see that it was not quite right to say morning." Yes, that's right. It was already past that time and judging from the intense heat of the sun, I think I'm right for the moment.

She giggled at my comment.

"Well, you're certainly right. Although I don't mind it. You must have overslept. I believe you had a rough start the other day." Ah, yeah. I did tell her about my encounter with the glob youkai. After reading the material, I learned her name as Rumia. One of the weaker youkai that has the ability to control darkness. That explained the massive black glob surrounding her earlier. And did I mention that she is one of the weakest here? That very fact made me shudder as I already experience how dangerous youkai is even at the weakest level. And also strange. I stated that as I remembered how that girl always had her arms outstretched like that all the time when chasing me.

"I didn't oversleep actually. I was reading the whole material."

"The whole time? Until night?" She gave me a surprised look.

"Uhm, no." Of course not.

"Ah, I see." She replied with a bit of relieved on her face.

"Until morning, if I'm correct." Yes, that's me okay. I won't be satisfied with just reading until midnight. No, I have to read until this morning.

Her mouth gasped as I told her the reason I woke up late. Although she did recover her composure pretty fast, her looks of surprised still visible.

"E-Excuse me, but… how much did you get?"

"From the material you gave me?" I paused a while to remember and then continued, "Uhm, half at the very least." And that answer landed me on another look of surprised of her.

"My goodness, that is impressive."

"Uhm, …thank you, Hieda-san. But I have to admit, those material are very easy to learn from. It is as if I experienced meeting those youkais and people myself." Talk about detail, that chronicle is what I would call detail, ladies and gentlemen! Magnificently recorded and also no redundant information.

"Why thank you for the compliment." She gave a satisfied smile. Oh yeah, I forgot that she was the one that made those. My view of her keeps getting better and better each day.

"But unfortunately, you can only learn so much from those materials. I only gave you books and scrolls made by the whole generation of Hieda." She stated that with a bit disappointment in her tone.

"I see. You got a very good point there, Hieda-san."

"I'll look into other source of data for you. For now, please bear with what I've given you."

"Please don't worry about it. I still have a half of them untouched, in fact. So don't burden yourself with that." This girl really did her job seriously, you know? I really admired her for that.

"I see. That's good to hear. Do you want to have some breakfast? I will ask the maid to prepare something for you although it has past that time."

"Thank you for the offer. I greatly appreciated it if you could do that. And sorry for bothering you again." I bowed my head politely after thanking her for her hospitality.

"It's quite all right. Please excuse me then." She stood up and left her work to call for a maid.

As I moved near the porch, I could smell the fresh air. Ah, the fresh air! For someone like me that spend the most of my time inside a closed environment of an office, fresh air is a very rare commodity. If not for the rather crazy task imposed of me, this will be such a fine vacation.

While enjoying the fresh air, I heard a rather hurried footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Akyu, I have your or–Oh, she isn't here?"

I heard a voice came from behind me. I looked at the speaker and I replied her question.

"Yes, she is out for the moment. But I guess she will be back soon." I said to the person in question.

"Oh, is that so? T-Thank you." The bells on her orange twintails shook as she bowed to me slightly. She then exited the room as I could hear her rather hurried pace of walking. Have to say her choice of outfit looked rather simpler than Akyu's, which made me think that she might not be from a noble lineage. But judging from her way of addressing her, she seemed quite close to her. But maybe those kinds of clothes– that checkered kimono of hers– might be one of the expensive fashions in this era. Well, since I don't know much of culture on this era, I might be wrong.

Once again, I shifted my gaze to the ever calming stone garden. Hearing the chirping sound of bird, the busy yet pleasant sound of people over the wall, and the feel of gentle wind on my face is heavenly. As I lean my head to the one of the pillar there, I dozed off.

* * *

"Reuel-san."

Hmm? W-Who is it?

I opened my eyes as slowly and found the head of the house gently shaking me. And at that I realized the reason for that.

"Oh, f-forgive me. It seems I dozed off." How embarrassing that was. I felt a blush came on to my face as I apologized to her.

"It's okay. I know that you slept late yesterday. But please don't make it a habit. You might get a cold." She gave a gentle smile at me while reminded me of my mistake.

"Y-Yes, of course. Thank you for your concern." I replied while still feeling my cheeks blushing.

"Well, do you want to join me for lunch? I believe it is already near the time."

"If that is fine with you, Hieda-san."

"Of course it is. Besides, I have someone to introduce you to."

Hmm? Who will that be?

* * *

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Motoori Kosuzu from Suzunaon rental book store."

Oh, she is the girl I met before. As she bowed at me, I noticed that she is a bit younger looking than Akyu. But maybe not much. I think 2 or 3 years younger.

"Likewise, Motoori-san. I'm Reuel." I greet her back while bowing a little, showing my manner.

"Kosuzu-chan, this is the man I told you about earlier. He is, uhm,… not from around here." I see that she tried to avoid using the word 'outsider'. Maybe it has a sensitive meaning here.

"Yes, I can see from the way he acted. Quite different. Ah, please don't take it wrong." Kosuzu quickly corrected herself.

"Please don't worry. I understand what you mean."

As we had a simple lunch courtesy of Akyu, we chatted about this land more. It seems Suzunaon, Kosuzu's store, had a rather big choice of book from outside Gensokyo. And since she had quite on interest on that, she kept asking me question after questions regarding the outside world, which I tried to answer as short as possible. Let's just say that I want to avoid trouble since that youkai Yukari said that this land is supposed to be a secret from the outside world. I don't know if it worked vice versa, but I'll not take chance.

"So, Motoori-san."

"Just Kosuzu is fine, Reuel-san."

"Very well, Kosuzu-san. You said that your store has a wide selection of book from the outside world. Is that true?"

"Of course! We have a lot of those books! From picture books, text books, and scrolls, we got it all!"

It's quite refreshing to saw her showing off her family's store like that.

"Really now? Now I'm interested to see it."

"Ah, I guess you can look at some of it. You see, Akyu has ordered some to be delivered." So that was the delivery she mentioned.

"I see. That's good. I will read it after I've finished the material she gave me. I hope I can make it."

"Certainly. Ah, if you don't mind, would you come to our store some time? I just want to ask you about the imported book." She looked very excited at the chance of an outsider giving her pointer on the outside world. I could literally see her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ahaha, of course. It will be my pleasure." I hope I could say as little as possible. Got to discuss it with Yukari later if I meet her.

"Well, let's finish our lunch and you can continue your work, Reuel-san." Akyu who was silence all the time said to me. It seems we were talking too much, thus making us eating too slowly.

"Ah, yes, yes. Of course."

* * *

As I entered my room, I can see that the piles of material had slightly increased in volume, mostly because of the books Kosuzu brought not long ago.

"Okay, I did say that I will get to the job right away, but…" Looking at the piles of unread material has already made me tired even from before starting any of it. And suddenly I heard a sudden cracking sound.

"Ugh, my neck!" I somehow felt a little stiff on the neck. No wonder since I was practically sleeping while reading on the desk. Not a comfortable place to rest, I know.

I sat down and pick one of the book from the pile if those so called imported books.

"Hmm, let's see." I read the title before flipping to the first page.

"Hey, I know this! It seems similar to the one my kohai showed me that other day." Seriously, why did the two of them have to force me to learn about occult and stuff? And now when I'm here, I wish I had listened to at least a quarter of their talk.

I flipped the book and found that I can read it much better than the other. Must be because of the modernized language. Before long, I was already absorbed in reading the book.

"Interesting?"

"Yes, it is. It is very detailed."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like about how their name came to be and-Wait a minute!" I raised my head to look at the speaker. And no surprise, it is the one person that I need to talk to.

"Good day to you, Reuel-san." And she wore that ever creepy smile of hers.

"Good day to you, Yakumo-san." I bowed to her while keeping the book opened.

"Actually, call me Yukari."

"Yes, Yukari-san."

"Ah, much better." She closed her fan, satisfaction clear on her face.

Before I knew, I was gapped out of my room and into her space again. Clearly the space is much brighter now. That made me failed to realize that I have been gapped into her space yet again. Or maybe it was just that I was concentrating too much on the book. It is a very enjoyable book.

"Glad to see you have made it alive here. Met anyone interesting?"

She's testing me, isn't she? Judging from our earlier conversation, I knew that she practically have the whole Gensokyo under constant surveillance. I guess I have to humor her for my own safety.

"Depends on your definition of interesting, Yukari-san."

"Oh, tell me your experience, boy."

"I met one of those youkai that eat human. I believe her name is Rumia, if I'm not mistaken. Then your own shikigami, Ran-san. The head of the house that have been taking care of me, Hieda-san. Uhm…"

"Anyone else?"

"Who was it that owns that book store? Oh yeah, Kosuzu-chan."

"I see. Anyone else?"

"Uhm….." I think that's all, right?

"From the looks on your face, you can't recall anyone else, correct?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I guess that's really is everyone I've met for the past 2 days."

She shook her head while showing me a rather disappointed face.

"I pity the girl that first helped you in this village. To be forgotten less than 2 days. I'm disappointed at you, Reuel."

"Hah?" Is there anyone else? I really forgotten someone?

She waved her hand lazily. A gap opened near her hand and she reached into it. After that, she pulled out a mask. It was a monkey mask to be exact.

Mask? Monkey mask?

"Ah! That girl!"

"Finally remember her, did we now?"

Damn, she's right. I forgot the one that pointed me to Akyu's mansion. How did I forget about her? She has very strange traits. I should have been able to remember her easily.

"Yes, I remember now. The expressionless girl that helped me to arrive in Hieda's mansion."

"Good. Do you know her name?"

"Ah, I forgot to ask her name." Yes, I lost the chance to do that.

"You're not very attentive, aren't you?" she said mockingly.

"Oh, come on! I barely escaped with my life that day. Could you cut me some slack?" I quickly protested.

"Boy, your tone changed when you get emotional, didn't you?" W-What was that dangerous flash of danger on her eyes? Did she get offended because I said that? I believe I flinched when I see that.

Seeing that I got scared, she smirk happily. She started to giggle. Damn! She's playing with me!

"Do not be afraid. I'm not mad." She giggled more after seeing my reaction to her teasing. She clearly enjoyed tormenting me like this. After she stopped giggling, she looked at me again, who is trying my best not to show my frustration.

"Well, boy. You've read the chronicles, I presume. So you might know her name."

"The chronicles? So she is a youkai?"

"I believe you noticed that the chronicles mentioned Marisa and Reimu plenty of time, right?"

"Uhm, yes. And they are human. So I guess the girl from before is also human."

"No, you naïve boy. The girl is indeed a bonafide youkai. A menreiki to be exact?"

"A what? Menreiki?"

"In simpler term, a mask turned youkai. I will not explain the rest, you must search for it yourself." Geez, her stingy side never changed.

"I see. That's why she could change that mask of her in a flash." Now that explained a lot.

"Now that that is out the way, a short report. You don't have to write anything. Just tell me your impression of this world." She said that while pointing her folded fan at me.

So this is like a prelude to my future tasks, eh? Hmm, let's see.

"Then let's start from the beginning. I fell into a place outside of the village. I supposed it is near the place called the Bamboo Forest. Just as I expected, it is very quiet there. From the time I fell and escaped from Rumia, I haven't seen anyone else. Maybe the place is far too dangerous for normal human." I recalled shortly that the place really was quiet. No wonder that darkness youkai roamed that place. That place is probably a prime hunting spot for man eating youkai. Got to be more careful next time.

"Continue, boy."

"Ah, yes, yes, of course. Hmm, then let's move on to the village. The village is quite bustling considering the relatively small number of registered human on the village. If a youkai that looked like that girl from earlier, uhm, what's her name?"

"Hata no Kokoro. Consider this a bonus, Reuel. Don't ask me anymore." Tch! Stingy as always.

"Got it, Yukari-san. I don't know what her power is, but since the people here accepted her, I suppose that relatively harmless youkai that can be asked for cooperation is allowed here, thus increasing the number of inhabitant in this village. If I'm not mistaken, the village doesn't have a formal leader, but looked up to the Hieda family as their elder. Once again, I cannot comment much due to the short time I have spent in the village. The only thing I can give comment is the culture adapted here."

"The culture? Go on." It seems she was expecting that from me. If it is, then it is good since that is the only thing I can comment right now. Come on! Only 2 days of observation and you expect me to be able to give an in-depth report?

"Yes, the culture. At first glance, the culture is that of a feudal or classical Japanese or Chinese. But on further notice, there are a lot of western culture influences here. For example the food and drink."

"What about it?"

"While I was having lunch with both Hieda-san and Motoori-san, I passed by the kitchen and happen to notice a peculiar shaped bottle. It has a different shape and size then the other and also has a very familiar color for me."

"It is wine."

"Correct. Wine, which was made from grape, isn't even introduced until the foreigner came into Japan. Still regarding the wine, it may have a connection with inhabitants of Gensokyo that adopted the Western lifestyle. Mainly, the Scarlet family nears the Misty Lake."

Hearing that, she nodded at me.

"Impressive deduction."

"Or it might just be a whim of a certain youkai that have the ability to transcend boundary."

She only smiled at me. Probably correct judging from her reaction.

"While the clothes and the style of architecture here mainly based on oriental style, the technology here also felt a little ahead compared to the usual traditional method. And not to mention that I happened to noticed the livestock. I could see chicken, cow, and goat."

"What about it?"

"If I'm not mistaken, before the Meiji restoration era, there was a ban on red meat such as beef and lamb. But here, besides seeing those livestock that might be kept only to provide milk, I happened to see a butcher that sells those products. There is also another thing that I happened to noticed at the market while I'm going to this mansion. I saw a variety kind of sweets and such, which in the real world didn't appear until the Westerner come into trade with Japan."

"I see. Anymore you have to say?"

"Unfortunately, not right now. I've read the chronicles until the event that volume which contained the story of the incident called 'Phantasmagoria of Flower View'. I was going to read the rest after I've finished this import book they gave me." I said to her as I raised the book in question.

"I see that you've been quite diligent, Reuel. And not to mention that you understand history. Good, very good." She clapped her hand at me. Somehow that felt a little bit insulting from her. It is as if she didn't expect me to know basic history.

"So, I guess the first report is done, right?" Because if it isn't, I don't know what else I have to say.

"Still lacking, but since this is your first one, let's just put that aside for now. So, from your looks and your explanation, you quite like it here." Well, apart from the attacking Youkai, it is a very pleasant change of atmosphere for me.

"If 'here' means the village, yes. But 'here' as in Gensokyo, I can't say for now. From what I've been reading, the place outside of this village is filled with dangerous youkai."

"Correct. That's why this village is the only village safe from youkai attack. Well, at least from the ones that abide by the rule here." A slight troubled look surfaced on her face, but faded in matter of seconds.

"So that's why Rumia didn't chase me here. From your last comment, I presume that an event of attacking youkai did happen sometimes ago?"

"Yes, I can't deny that. But fortunately, the village has a willing protector that guards it."

Hearing the term 'protector' made one name surfaced on my mind.

"Kamishirasawa Keine, yes?"

"Correct."

"Half youkai, half human. A protector that also have the position of a teacher in this village."

"I see that you also have an ability that maybe similar to Akyu." She noticed, huh?

"As same as her? Hardly. I can remember stuff pretty good, but not as much as her."

"Probably more than the average human, but still far from her level."

"I see, I see. Then, boy, what is your next task in your agenda?"

Is she testing me again? I don't know what the cause, but every time she asked me, I always have this sense that she is testing me. And, as always, I need to be careful with my answer.

"Before I do that, may I ask a few questions, Yukari-san?" Better be safe than sorry, right?

"Go on, boy."

"First, may I expose my knowledge of the outside world?"

"Depends on the receiver. All I suggest is that you have to be wise. I don't forbid you to do that, but be wise at who you will give that information."

I see. Interfering with the way people here think might not be the best option since from what I've read Gensokyo is a land of fantasy. It is better not to disturb the balance of everything by adding unneeded information. I guess I'll need to be more careful with Kosuzu.

"How about Motoori Kosuzu? I believe she had tons of imported books. Is it wise to give her information?"

"What do you think?" Another test, is it?

"Well, from what I've seen in one day, she is fine with knowing the information. But unlike Akyu, she looks to be too eager to learn that. I can't say anything for sure, but based on my one day experience with her, I can't say much."

"Good. Do just what you stated. I also thought the same. "

"Understood."

"Any other question?"

"Yes, it is a question regarding my target. Do you want me to pick myself or are you going to be the one to pick them?"

"Just do what you want in the meantime. But be prepared to move to the target as soon as I said so." So I can do anything in my free time but the moment she give me an order, I have to get right to it. Well, works for me. Not much different from my usual work.

"Understood. Then the last one, This is just a hunch, but does the outside world somehow already know Gensokyo?"

She smiled at me. Oh no, this might mean trouble.

"What made you say that, Reuel?"

"Uhm, instinct?"

"Tch, tch!"She waved her fan at me.

She looked at me like a snake to its prey. It seems I managed to gain her interest, which is not good for me.

"Reuel, that question will be answered for later then. But remember, that is a very important question." A rather menacing sounding giggle came after she gave me that. I know she really wanted me to get scared.

"Okay, I think you have stay here long enough. I see that Akyu is already getting worried and almost at the decision of making a village wide search." W-W-What was that!?

"So I better drop you quickly. See you!"

"Huh? What do–WOAAAAHHH!" And the last thing I saw was the sight of that gap youkai waving at me teasingly.

* * *

"OUCH!" I felt an impact at my back. It seems I fell on my back. Damn Yukari! She could at least give me a little warning! Is that really so much to ask!?

"R-Reuel-san! Are you hurt?" Huh?  
As I looked at the source of that concerned filled voice, I found once again Akyu with several maids. By the looks of it, if I didn't appear sooner, she might give a village wide search order.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry like that." I picked myself up and rub my back to ease the pain. Geez, if you don't want to warn me, might as well try to dropped me nearer the floor, not from the top of the ceiling like that.

"Where were you? We've looked all over the house, but we never found you. Did you get outside?" She barraged me with questions in her panicky state. Not good.

"No, I didn't, believe me. But I am however was 'invited' by a certain boundary youkai for a quick chat."

"Boundary youkai? You mean Yukari?" Ah, she understood right away. Okay, that's a relieve.

"The one and only." Oh, I still managed to bring the book back with me.

She sighed when I told her that. It seems that was a rather common occurrence whenever Yukari is involved.

"Well, I'm just relieved that you're all right."

"So am I, so am I, Hieda-san."

"Well, if you excuse me, I will get back to my work." She bowed to me as she leaves my room after all of the maids have left.

"Please wait a minute, Hieda-san." While she was here, I might as well ask her.

" Yes?"

"I need your advice on something." Got to do this as efficiently as possible, right?

* * *

***In an unknown part of the world**

N: Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Once again, it is time for our small talk in the end of the show! I am your host, Mr. N.! And beside me is the forever young, Youkai Sage, Yakumo Yukari-san!

Y : Thank you for having me again, N-san.

N : But of course, Yakumo-san! From what we've seen, our human journalist have managed to gather quite a lot of information in a short time, don't you think so, Yakumo-san?

Y : Yes, he have. It is thanks to the effort the whole Hieda family have spent all these times.

N : Agreed, Yakumo-san. But I do hope that he will take care of his own body better. It is not good to always have an all-nighter like that, you know?

Y : Oh, a personal experience is it, N-san?

N : Unfortunately, still experiencing it until today. A bad habit of mine.

Y : Just like him.

N : Just like him. Well, who is our guest today, Yakumo-san?

Y : Let me present to you, the host of our human journalist, Hieda no Akyu!

Ak: H-Huh? W-What happen?

Y : Applause please!

N & C : Welcome! * Clapping hands loudly

Ak : W-Where is this? W-Who are you? Y-Yukari?

Y : How are you, dear? Don't be so surprised now.

Ak : How could I not!? I was in the middle of doing my work and then you gapped me to…where is this exactly?

N : Ah, please don't be confused, Hieda-san. And don't mind the setting, 'kay?

Ak: ….okay…

N : Good! Well then, I am here to chat with you about our human journalist on your side, may I?

Ak: I guess I have no choice, yes?

Y : No, you don't, dear.

Ak: Okay, okay. I'll go along. Just don't take too long. I still have a lot of work to do.

N : Oh, we won't. I promise you.

Ak: Very well then. What is your question then?

N : First, what is your impression on Reuel so far?

Ak: Well, he is very diligent. Maybe a bit too diligent. I mean, I do read all day long. But I always make sure not to overexert myself. I would never sacrifice my sleep time for that.

Y : Oh rrreeeaaalllyyyy~? What about the time–

Ak: Y-Y-Y-Yukari! That was just one time! Please don't mention it ever again!

Y : Hahaha! To see you sleep on your table with your forehead rest on your brush! Priceless~!

Ak: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Don't bring that up again!

N : Oh dear, Hieda-san.

Y : And you droo–

Ak: NNOOOOOOO! Stop! Stop! I beg you! You! Don't laugh!

C : S-Sorry, ma'am. But *pfft, I mean forgive me for that.

N : Please behave, Camera-kun. Even a noble lady like her is still a human like us. Of course she have those moment that she–

Ak: DON'T YOU DARE CONTINUE!

N : Yes, yes. I'm sorry for that. Please don't be angry, Hieda-san. Well, it seems the time is almost end, ladies and gentlemen.

Ak: W-Wait a minute! I was only here to be laughed at!

N : Of course not, Hieda-san. May I remind you that I was just asking you a normal question recently?

Ak: Ugh, y-yes, you were. I'm sorry. Yukari!

Y : It's your own fault for acting silly like that.

Ak: ….N-Never mind.

N : Well, now that that's out of the way. It is time for our comments! Oh how I love this segment of the show. Let's see now.

First it's from **GlassSkinned. **Thank you for the comment. Our management also wants to thank you for this personally. We hope that you will enjoy the next show as well. And for your request, we will send it to Hata-san as soon as possible. Although, the aftermath will not be our responsibility. Thank you!

Next is from, oh, it's from **Scourge From BloodClan** again. Thank you for following the show, we really appreciate it. And it seems we have a message for Yakumo-san. What is your take on this, Yakumo-san?

Y : I already know that. I just hope that it is….not too deadly. That's all.

N : …Okay, that was rather…ominous. But let's move on, shall we? Next is from **Sekishiki**. Thank you for the comment. We also hope that you will enjoy the next show as well. It seems like Hata-san has a rather high popularity, don't you think so Hieda-san?

Ak : Well, she is very nice. Although being stared at by those emotionless eyes of her is rather… What's the word? Disturbing? But yes, she is very nice and helpful. I might have to invite her for some tea or maybe ask her to perform for the villagers in the future.

N : Thank you for the comment, Hieda-san. Okay, unfortunately our time is up! Thank you for watching, have a nice day, and stay healthy, everyone! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: Touhou, all of its characters, and musics belongs to Zun. The only things I own here is the OC named Reuel. This fanfict may or may not be canon. Besides that, I've got nothing else to say. So with that, please take a seat, grab your drink, pick your snack, and have a pleasant ride (or read).**

* * *

**Chapter 4 "First Shrine Visit"**

"Hmm, is it here?" I said to no in particular as I surveyed the area. In front of me stood a long–and I mean long–stairway that lead to the shrine on top. And did I mention that it is long? I mean, you've got to be kidding me! You expect me to climb that stair? Really? I do have the option of using the spell card, but as I was told before, I need to be wise in using it.

I looked around and, just as I expected, I didn't see a single soul here. And you don't know how glad I am that there was a path that is relatively safe from youkai and such. Please be aware that the word 'relatively safe' is far from the normal safe here. I still shudder whenever the scene of getting away from a certain darkness youkai resurfaced in my mind.

Along the way, I had to hide every time I hear something moving. I did follow the route Akyu told me to, but I just couldn't help feeling nervous getting here.

Looking around once again to see whether there was another easier way of getting up there, I found nothing of that sort. After finding no alternative way, I looked to the long stair ahead. I already felt tired just from imagining the trip up there. I sighed rather loudly at that.

"…I have to." I encouraged myself as I looked at the stair.

And then I started my journey of climbing the stair to the famous Hakurei shrine.

* * *

"*huff* h-how…*huff*….m-much *huff* m-more?" I said between my ragged breaths as I take a quick break on the stair. Note to myself, I need to exercise more.

I wiped my sweat and rubbed my fatigued legs. You've got to handed it to the older generation. The lack of convenience has made their body much, much, **much** stronger than the modern day human. Without the convenience of escalator and lift, they used stair all their life. And without the aid of car and bike, they traveled either on horseback or on foot. The more I climb the stair, the more respect I have for the older generation. No wonder they always said the younger generation is weak. And as one of those younger generations, I could see how right they were.

As I looked upward, I could see that I still have at least half way more.

"This is… going to take some time, eh?"

I gaze on the sky and it seemed it was already in the middle of the day according to the position of the sun. I remembered that I set out in the morning. I did plan to set out from early in the morning, but Akyu told me not to since that was still quite dangerous. Seeing that I have no mean of protecting myself, I have to be as careful as I possibly could.

If I'm not mistaken, it took me a bit more than a couple of hours to get here. So if my calculation is right, I have been climbing this stair for more than an hour. And after thinking about it, I realized my water canteen has been drained along the way to the bottom of it. Oh yeah, the canteen, which was made from bamboo, was given to me by Akyu. I have to say that she was a very kind girl.

Now I have the choice of continue climbing up– which will take more time and will certainly drained me of my stamina– or use the spell card which will also cost me my energy, whatever that might mean.

Well, let's just say I want to converse my energy today. After all, I don't know what I will encounter on top of the shrine.

As I stood up and reached the card, I stopped halfway. A thought came into my mind. From Ran's instruction, to use it I have to hold the card and say 'teleport'. She didn't exactly tell me how I should hold it. Last time, I was too panicked to think clearly, so I just do what she said. Now seemed to be a perfect time to practice this.

I kept the card in my chest pocket instead of holding it.

"Teleport!"

As I wait the blinding light, I felt nothing. Nothing happened.

"Okay, so it seems I still need to hold it on my hand."

I reached the card and hold it between my fingers. Now let's try my second method.

Instead of shouting, I will try to whisper the keyword.

"Teleport." I whispered that.

The blinding light came as expected.

"Good!" So that means my second experiment worked.

Hmm? Suddenly I realize something was wrong.

"T-The target!" I realized that I didn't picture the precise target of the spell.

And just as I expected, I was a few feet above my last location and already in the middle of falling.

I could see the stair below me. If I dropped from here, chances are I will roll down the whole stair.

"Not good!" I shouted as I picture the top of the stair.

"Teleport!" I practically shouted that last command.

The spell activated and my location changed.

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly and saw my current location. It is the top of the stair, under the gate–I think they called it Toori– of the shrine. I'm quite relieved that I've arrived safely after doing that rather risky experiment.

I got up, put the card back on my chest pocket, and dusted off my clothes.

After that, I surveyed the whole place. Just as I expected, the place looked run down. Not to be disrespectful or anything, but if not because of the information from the chronicle, I certainly doubt that a powerful miko live here. Heck, I doubt somebody could live here. Okay, the ground was clean, but the building was not. The paint on the building have already peeled off on several spot. The rope that hanged on top of the offering box also looked very much worn out. Really, the only thing that looked decent enough was the offering box.

I walked to get closer to the offering box. After getting closer, I grabbed my wallet and opened it. I don't think I can use any of my outside world money now, can I? I shove it back into my pocket.

"Hmm?"

I felt something metallic on the tip of my finger. I pulled out the object and found it that it was a coin. How did I have that in my pocket? Did someone give it to me?

"Hmmm…." As I pondered in my mind, I decided to give it. If it isn't mine, why should I keep it? The least I could do is to help this so called shrine, even if just a little.

I threw the coin to the offering box, clapped my hand twice, and then pray for my well-being in this fantasy land.

As the coin landed on the offering box, a crisp metallic noise was made. I guess that means that the offering box really is empty. I pity the miko that lived here.

Then I felt something wrong and almost fell to my knee.

"W-W-What's ha-happening!?" I shouted as I felt a sudden change in the atmosphere.

The calm and tranquil air suddenly filled with tension. The highly tense atmosphere made me hard to breath. If that was not enough, I could feel a sudden trembling on the ground.

"….ney….."

"Eh?" Did I just hear someone?

"…..ney….mo….."

Even though I'm frozen because of the tense atmosphere, curiosity made me able to move again. My first move was to look toward the source of the voice.

"…money…"

"Eh? M-Money?" I said as I finally found the source of the voice.

In front of me, a figure in red miko dress stood with an unsteady posture. Her hands were left hanging on the side while her purple eyes looked dull and cloudy. Her appearance is very scary for me, kind of like a living dead. Not to mention that black hair of hers covered her face a bit. Isn't this suppose to be a holy ground!?

"…money…."

Did she just said money just then?

"MMMOOONNNEEEEYYYYY!"

As she shouted, she dashed directly at me, leaving trail of dust behind her.

Huh? Wait a minute! At me? At me!?

"W-W-What did I do!?" Did I make her angry!? What did I do!?

"MMMMOOOOONNNNEEEEYYYYYYY!"

Her shout got louder as she got closer to me with each passing second.

The first thing that came into my mind was to get away as far as possible. I might not know what made her angry, but I'm surely won't stay to find out.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" But it seems I was too late as she is already a few steps away from me.

"AAARRRGH! Sorrry!" I covered my head and braced myself for anything that might hit me.

I closed my eyes, hoping that whatever going to happen to me will be swift. And as painless as possible.

"…."

Nothing happened? Really?

I slowly opened my eyes and found the supposed to be threat was looking inside the offering box with a wide smile on her face.

"Money! Finally!" said the girl as she reached inside the offering box.

So her target was the box all along?! Okay, that was not good for my heart. At least I'm safe.

"This…." Eh? Did I speak too soon? I felt the hair on the back of my neck stood because of that.

Her eyes became bloodshot and her hand trembled as she picked the coin.

Is she still angry? I slowly backed away from her.

"Eh?"

The next thing that happened clearly baffled me. The black haired maiden suddenly slumped on the box with the coin still firmly on her grasp.

"…..too little…." Hey! That's just mean! Well, actually I don't have the right to be angry at her. That was not mine in the first place, right?

Uhm, so what now? I can't just leave her be like that, right?

Maybe I should wait for a while.

"…" She didn't move at all. Is she all right?

I peeked at her face slowly, trying to avoid getting her angry or something.

"F-Fainted?!" She fainted?! This is not good! Not good at all! What should I do? Come on, come on! Think!

"Oh yeah! Get her inside, right?" If she stays here, she will get cold, right? The least I can do is to help her get inside. And that's mean…

"…Oh boy…." This will not be easy to explain to her when she wakes up.

I looked around and saw nobody was on sight. I looked at her.

"…Please forgive me, miss." I uttered a silent apology. I picked her up, bridal style. Don't get me wrong or anything, okay?It is just seemed easier for me due to her position. And I don't know how else to do this.

"Wow, she's light." Did she eat right?

Well, let's leave that matter for later. Much later. For now, where should I bring her to?

* * *

"…And here you go…" Okay, I laid her on the tatami covered floor in one of the opened room. The room in question looked like your everyday Japanese room, complete with a set of tea pot on top of the low table. I entered from the porch, after slipping out of my shoes of course, and then through the opened sliding door.

Thankfully, it was quite close to the place where she fainted. As I looked around, it seems she was here not long ago. So did she just run when she heard the noise that was made from the coin not long ago? If it is true, her hearing would be in the level of a super human.

"What a day…" I said as I wiped my forehead. Although she was quite light, carrying a person was still not an easy job.

So what do I do next? I think I would wait here for a while. Not that I could leave an unconscious person just like that. I'm not that heartless.

While waiting for her to wake up, I remembered the name of the fainted person.

Hakurei Reimu.

She was the shrine maiden, usually called a miko, of this Shinto shrine. She was also the one that solved many of the incident happened in Gensokyo. Almost all of the record in the chronicle mentioned her name as such. From what I've read, she was very adept in using magic which was borrowed from the gods. She was also a close friend of the youkai sage, the one and only, Yakumo Yukari, my current employer.

You know, before coming in here, I never imagined a human could wield so much power. And today, I realized it firsthand that she was the real deal. If she managed to affect the atmosphere just like that unconsciously, I assumed that if she was really unconscious, then she was indeed very powerful. Friend of the great youkai sage, the incident solver, and also the one that has one of the most run down shrines.

Okay, that was harsh, but reality really is harsh. To think that the shrine of a very popular and powerful person was this run down. But then again, the location was very hard to reach. Not to mention very dangerous. I suppose that was given due to the special task this shrine have, which was to maintain the border that separated Gensokyo from the outer world, my world.

"…uhm….."

Her sudden stirring made me lost my train of thought. I looked at her and it seems she would wake up sooner than I expected.

"…Who are you?!"

W-What? I heard someone's shouting. I looked at the one that was shouting.

My eyes fell on a pair of golden eyes glaring at me. Her golden blonde hair fluttered as she rode a flying broom.

"M-Me?"

"Of course! Who else?" She pointed at me with such vigor that her black pointed hat that looked like one of those witch hat almost fell from her head. She put it back before continue glaring at me.

Judging from the clothes that consisted of white apron, black skirt, and also black vest over her light pink shirt, I know her name.

"Kirisame Marisa, I presumed?" I tried to act calm, although I know one wrong move might make me my last as she was known to be a very skillful magician.

"Oh, you know me? Excellent!" She switched from riding the broom to standing on it.

"I'm Kirisame Marisa, an ordinary magician ze!" She declared that proudly.

It seems she was just as the chronicle stated, very self-confident and meddlesome.

"Now that I've give you my name, you have to give me yours!"

Ah, that's right. I never did say my name to her.

I stood up and gave slight smile as I introduced myself.

"My name is Reuel. It is nice to meet you, Kirisame-san." I bowed a little at that.

"Oh, very polite, aren't ya!" She hovered a little and then landed in front of the porch.

"But politeness is not going to save you, you pervert!" She pointed her broom at me.

Pervert? Who? Me?

"Yes, it is good thing that I managed to get here in time before you do your dirty deed ze!"

Dirty deed? What dirty deed? All I could do was giving her a deadpan looks.

"Don't ignore me, you pervert!"

Okay, let's just think for a while now instead of getting angry at her. Let's see. She just came here. She looked at me sitting at the porch. Near me is the unconscious and vulnerable looking Reimu. If I'm not mistaken, I glanced at her because she stirred a bit.

"Oh, I see!" I finally realized why she said that. From an outsider looks, I looked like about to do something to her. Not to mention that I am a man together with a fainted girl. Why didn't I notice that earlier? Silly me.

"Uhm, I'm not a pervert, you know." Oh, sure. Like that will convince her.

"Hah! No one in the right mind will admit the crime they did ze!" Well, that was expected.

So what should I do now? Convincing her isn't going to be easy. But I have to do that no matter what.

"Just admit it ze! You're going to be found out sooner or later!" Geez, how confident can this girl be? I'm getting tired hearing from her already.

"So what will it be, you criminal? Turn yourself in to the great Marisa!"

"Woah, woah there! I didn't do anything. In fact, what made you say that? Do you have any evidence?" Okay, this is turning into a lousy detective story fast.

"Huh? Evidence? Hah! There's no evidence, but I'm sure you're going to do 'that'!"

So she was just blaming me blindly? Damn it! Hmm? Did she just say that I'm going to do 'that'?

"W-Wait, wait! So I didn't do anything yet, right?"

"That's right! But you have full intention of doing it!"

"Doing what?!" I lost my temper quickly when dealing with this blonde.

"E-Eh? …..Y-You know…p-perverted stuff?..." Why are you ending it in a question sentence?

Don't act innocence with m–Wait a minute!

"…."

"….W-What?" Did she just blush? Oh, come on! Don't tell me….

"….Kirisame-san."

"….Y-Yes?"

"Could you please elaborate this… 'perverted stuff' you meant just now."

"E-Eh?! W-What are you t-talking about?!" said the magician while blushing furiously.

Okay, this is so unexpected. Should I push on?

I looked at her face. She was blushing so much her ears are already red like tomato.

"….W-What are you staring at?" Okay, there is my decision. She already decided that for me.

I slowly walked to get near her. This action was enough to make her flinch and be on her guard. I smirked at that reaction of her.

"…W-What are you smirking for, pervert?" She seemed to notice the change in my attitude. Good, this is going good. Let's just push until near the breaking limit. Don't want to make this into an incident, right?

"No, no, no…," I shook my head and waved my hand lazily at her rather confused look and continued, "I was just wondering, what is this perverted stuff you mean, Kirisame-san."

"O-Of course p-perverted stuff is p-perverted stuff ze!" Wow, she looked desperate. Where did all those confidence go to?

I looked at her closely and it seemed that she was as old as the Hakurei miko, probably on her teen. I don't know much about the culture here, but knowing that there was a book store that offered various book from the outer world, there was a chance that 'those kind of book' drifted here too. And maybe the witch in front of me happened to have read one of those books, although only understood a little bit from said source.

"Ah, so what do you mean by that? There are a lot of things that our culture deemed as 'perverted', you know?" I try to acted as calm as I could.

"What are you trying to say?" She looked a bit impatient. Good, I got her slowly.

"What stuff do you think you can call… 'perverted', Kirisame-san?"

"…"

"Oh, then I guess you don't know what that stuff is then?"

"..Of course I k-know!"

"Like what?" I challenged her.

She became quiet and she fidgeted a bit there. What an innocent reaction.

"You don't know? So you were accusing me without any evidence?" I purposely raise my voice.

"…I k-know! Didn't I said so?!" said the black white with a raised voice of her own.

"Oh please! You're just bluffing. You can't even say one thing."

"Don't mock me!" She became angrier with each sentence I said.

"You're wasting my time. Here's an advice for you, little girl," I said with emphasizing on the last word, " Don't say difficult word that you don't understand."

"W-W-What!? How dare you?" It seemed she was either on the verge of crying or attacking me. Guess I should prepare my spell card for safety reason.

Okay, one last push.

"Then tell me, little girl." I said as I looked at her with a challenging and proud look, "Say it out loud at least one thing that you think is 'perverted'." I hope she doesn't explode because of that.

"W-W-W-What!?" Her face became redder than before. This is fun, you know?

I wait for her to make a reaction, but she just stood there. Is she going to attack me now? I could see her trembling, either with embarrassment or with anger. Either way, none of those were a good thing for me.

"Well, it seems you are just pretending to know that. Go back to your study, little girl." Okay, time to make my escape. Don't want to get hurt, right? I walked to the direction of the stair. Sorry, Reimu, but my life is on the line here.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! You stay right there, pervert!" Wow, she snapped back into that mode so quickly.

Honestly, I'm feeling pretty scared of her right now. I know very well that her power rivaled that of Reimu, which mean she was deadly powerful.

But one wrong move here might cost me my life. It seemed I need to push her again.

I looked back at her with a fake disgust face.

"Pervert this, pervert that. Boy, you're boring me out, little girl." I noticed that the way I called her 'little girl' seems to be effective to agitate her,

"You're going to run away, aren't you?" Well, good for you that you notice.

But I couldn't give up this plan of mine.

"Run away? From what? Why?" I emphasize each word I said.

"Of course from your dirty d-"

"Oh please! That again? You don't even know what those are."

"…I d-do know!"

"Then said at least one!"

"…Said a–"

"See? You can't!" I shouted at her.

"I can!"

"Prove it, little girl!"

"You're making me angry!" She pointed her hakero at me. Now that's bad! Real bad!

What now? If I bail now, she would chase me. It seemed my only choice is to keep going.

As I stood there, I prepared the line in my head.

"Now you're going to attack me? A harmless, unarmed, weak human? How low can you get?" I tried to act as calm as possible.

"W-What?" It seems that didn't come across her mind.

"So the one that said to have protected Gensokyo, battled alongside the Hakurei miko, and solved many incidents is just to this degree?"

"H-How dare you!" Oh, it worked. Her hand trembled.

Okay, one last bet. A very risky bet, if I may so myself.

I walked directly at her pointed hakero.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I dare you!"

"Dare me what?"

As she was too busy getting confused, I kept walking closer to her.

"D-Don't get closer!" Her blushing face was replaced with a rather scared face.

So far, it was going according to my calculation.

"I'll s-shoot! I mean it!" I ignore her threat.

As I got closer, she backed away slowly. Judging from her gaze that still aimed at me, she did that unconsciously.

As long as I don't startle her, I'm relatively safe.

For a few second, I walk closer and closer to her without changing my walking pace. As I walk one step closer, she backed one step too.

But as I have longer leg, I managed to close down on her.

I stop inches from the pointed hakero.

Her breathing looked ragged and her eyes looked a bit on the terrified side. Maybe in all her life, the only thing that she managed to fight was youkais. Now that a human being as same as her had confronted her, she panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Do it."

"W-What!?"

"I said do it. If you dare."

"D-Don't threaten me!"

"I am an unarmed normal human. With only one shot, I'll die. The image of a dying man will be burned into your mind forever and ever." I glared at her with all my might. I know that might be too much, but I always do everything all the way.

"…d-di–"

"Yes, dying man. With your hakero, your magic, your hand, you murder an innocence man. Not a youkai, not a celestial, not an oni."

I moved my face a bit closer to her.

"Just. A. Normal. Unarmed. Human." I emphasize each word with emotion.

At my last threat, she only managed to open her mouth without saying a single word.

I looked calm on the outside, but I was panicking like crazy inside. There was a chance that she will shoot, which would mean I will die. I couldn't use my spell card in this point blank range.

Now what will she decide? She looked to be panicking too. But different from me, she showed that completely. I gambled on the fact that she has a very righteous mind and justice oriented mindset. Okay, the chronicle did give comment that she had a bad habit as a thief. But along all of the incidents, I never found a single record of casualty. It seems the spell card rule stated that they must not kill each other. So the pure thought of killing another being surely torment her on the inside. I know that inside her mind, she still viewed me as a pervert, but all she wanted to was to punish me, not execute or kill me. Not to mention that if the news that she hurt an unarmed human being or even killed an unarmed human being spread, she would be in a lot of trouble.

Seconds passed, but she just stood there with her hakero still aimed at me. Her eyes looked unfocused and tears started to form on the edge. Did I do it too much?

"Okay, that's enough from you, Reuel." Huh? Who's that?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at the hand.

"W-Who-WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" I jumped aside as the hand was not attached to anything. It was a floating severed hand!

"Calm down, boy." Huh? I know that voice. I looked closely at the base of the hand and found that it came out of a gap.

"Yukari-san?"

The gap widen, showing the owner of the gap itself.

"In the flesh~." She grinned at me. Ugh, I hate that smile of hers.

"….Y-Y-Yukari! What are you doing here!?" Oh, the blonde girl finally snapped back into reality.

"Huh? No thank you?" The gap youkai said with a teasing tone while tilting her head slightly.

"T-Thanks? For what?" Geez, she became hostile too quick.

"For saving you. Did you forget that you were cornered by this man not long ago?" Cornered eh? I like that sound, hehehe…

"C-Cornered? W-What are you talking about?"

"Please, your hands were trembling, you're breathing ruggedly, your eyes unfocused, and," she paused for a second and moved her face closer to hers, "….oh, is that tears on your eyes? Crying, I suppose?"

That last sentence made her flinched. Marisa backed away hurriedly, rubbed her eyes quickly with her sleeve and then glared at me.

"You… are not from here, aren't you?" Man, her voice contained deadly poison.

"Correct, Kirisame-san. I'm not from here." I chose to be calm and answered her with the same polite manner I used the first time.

"What are you doing here ze?"

"I'm here to meet the Hakurei miko, Hakurei Reimu. I need to discuss," I glanced at Yukari before I said something unnecesary and then continued,"….my plan."

"And what plan of yours are you talking about?" She went from accusing, then to fearful, and to downright suspicious of me. I guess the later ones was my fault.

I glanced at Yukari, trying to judge her reaction to that question she gave me.

"Just say it. She might really attack you if not." She giggled after that. Damn, this woman is such a scary one. Oh, I noticed that Marisa gave her a deadly glare at that last part of her sentence.

"Very well then. I want to discuss about the information regarding Gensokyo."

"For what?"

"For my job here."

"Which is?"

"To report on the life of Gensokyo."

"To whom?"

"The one and only, Yakumo Yukari~!" And the last question is answered by none other than my employer.

"So this is your doing ze?"

"It is, Marisa. I'm bored and it has been some time since I do this." Huh? Did that just mean that some outsider like me have entered this place before me too? I've got to find them and ask them more. "Besides, the last one of those has been too accustomed to living here, they become oh so boooring," said the older blonde woman with an exaggerated tone.

"So you ask this pervert to stir up some trouble here?!" Geez, the pervert stuff again?

"Hey, I ha–" Before I could finish my sentence, Yukari stopped me by opening her fan in front of me.

"Don't worry, Marisa. He is not a pervert." Thank you! "Well, at least for now, he isn't." Give me back my thanks!

Marisa shifted her gaze from her and to me.

"You…I don't like you ze." Ah, just as expected, she is so predictably straight forward.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kirisame-san." I bowed to her after saying my apology. I really meant my apology just then. I don't need any enemy here.

"…you're so annoying." Man, this girl is troublesome. Well, at least she's honest.

"Now, now. Don't be too hard on him, Marisa. Besides, you're also at fault."

"W-What!? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Should we replay the embarrassing event all over again? If yes, I'll gladly ask him to do just that," said Yukari as she walked near me with her still opened fan that was not covering her mouth slightly.

"Ugh!..." She looked upset. Not surprising since I did some number on her, mentally. I guess that word suggestion was too much on her innocent mind. Got to make up with her later on.

"Forget about it! Just go wake Reimu, discuss your business with her and go!"

"Marisa, this is not your place." A new voice joined our conversation.

The three of us looked to the new member of the conversation. Each of us wore a different expression.

Yukari has her usual mischievous looks that made me a bit uncomfortable.

Marisa seems to have a mixed emotion. Embarrass, angry, nervous, and such.

And I wore my poker face as best as I could maintain.

"R-R-Reimu!"

"Geez, no more shouting from you, Marisa," said the miko as she covered her ears.

Oh, yeah. Forgot that she was out cold. Maybe the shouting woke her up rudely. It seems I failed to notice her waking up just then.

"…..W-Wait a minute." No more shouting? So she didn't just wake up? "H-H-How long have–" But before Marisa could complete her sentence, the miko answered right away.

"How long I've been awake? Long enough to see you pathetic display of false bravado." She snickered at her comment. At that comment, Marisa face reddened so much, I doubt that was just because of the embarrassment. Probably a mix of anger, embarrassment, and frustration. Poor girl. But she did bring that to herself.

"…Ugh…." She groaned a bit as she pulled down her heat to cover her face.

"Uhm, Kirisame-san?" Now I'm concerned for her condition.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted and proceeded to leap on her broom. After that, she flew away as fast as the eyes can see. In one word, she escaped.

I looked at the other two, but they didn't show a bit of concern.

"Aren't you going to–"

"Chase her? Waste of time, waste of time. She'll be back sooner or later. Probably sooner," said the red white miko while waving lazily.

"True enough." Yukari also agreed with that.

So I'm the only one that feeling concerned over this? Okay, I give up. They probably know her better than me, right?

"So what do you want to talk about, uhm, what's your name again?" Reimu asked me.

"Ah, yeah. It's Reuel, Hakurei-san."

"Call me Reimu. Let's go inside. We'll talk later."

* * *

***In an unknown part of the world**

N: Okay, ladies and gentlemen! What time is it? It is time for our small talk in the end of the show! I am your host, Mr. N.! And beside me is the ever beautiful, Yakumo Yu–Eh? You're not Yakumo-san?

R : Correct. My mistress said that she have something to do regarding that human.

N : Oh really now? Then you are? Ah, don't tell me, don't tell me. You're Yakumo Ran, right?

R : Correct, N-san.

N : Ah, then I must say it is a pleasure to meet with you personally, Yakumo-san.

R : Likewise, N-san. And Ran is fine.

N : Very well then, Ran-san it is. So how's your opinion on our human journalist on that side?

R : He is very diligent and know when to talk. In short, quite a reliable looking man. For now at least.

N : Oh a very high praise for him! But, if I may ask, what made you say that, Ran-san?

R : For the diligent part, it was from him getting away from Rumia. That girl is not stupid, but she certainly isn't the brightest youkai you could find here.

N : Okay, that explained the diligent part. The other one?

R : The time when we met in Hieda-san's mansion. Although he was angry, he didn't show it. Or at least he tried to not show it right away.

N : Oh, I see, I see. So you're testing him that time?

R : Testing is such a harsh word. I prefer the word 'challenge'.

N : Ah, right, right. Oh, what is it, Camera-kun?

C : M-May I ask you a question, Ran-san?

R : Yes, of course. What is it?

C : Are you really a Kyuubi? You know, because of your tails.

R : Hmm,… I must say that I can't comment much on that. Sorry about it, Camera-san.

C : Ah, that's fine, Ran-san.

N : It is rare for you to ask something, Camera-kun. Care to explain why? Or was it just pure curiosity?

C : Uhm, no sir. It's just that I have met a certain Kyuubi on one part of my life. He saved my life, sir.

N : Oh, really? Now that's a story I would really love to hear.

R : …

N : Uhm, what's the matter, Ran-san? You went quiet all of a sudden.

R : Nothing, Well, do you have any more question, N-san? Camera-san?

C : No, ma'am.

N : Well, I have none too. Unfortunately we're at the end of the show. So let's read the comment from all of the viewers out there. Okay, who do get from this time?

Oh, it is from **Scourge From BloodClan **again. Thank you for following the show and also for the comment! Oh, it is a question for Yakumo-san again. It seemed your mistress has a fan, don't you think so, Ran-san?

R : Well, she is a very popular person. So, that is not very surprising for me.

N : Is that so? Then about the question? Do you have any comment?

R : Hmm, even if Yukari-sama only said that she was bored, she usually have a plan already. Unfortunately, I don't know any of her plan.

N : Ah, the mystery thicken, ladies and gentlemen! Well, we'll set aside that for later, okay? On to the next one! We have, oh! We meet again with **GlassSkinned **! Once again, thank you for following the show and also for the useful hint you gave! Our editor quickly went to the site as soon as you pointed that out. Thank you! And... about our human journalist, we can say anything for sure now. But it seemed it is quite hard for him to learn magic. Isn't that so, Ran-san?

R : Actually, it isn't so hard. But due to his wish to get back to the outside world at least once a month, the chance is getting slimmer. But who knows?

N : Oh, so outside world also played an important factor for one to learn magic?

R : Of course it is, N-san.

N : I see. Thank you for the info, Ran-san. Okay let's mo–yes, Camera-kun?

C : We've got a letter back from Hata-san the other day, sir.

N : Oh, really? How interesting. Do you have it, Camera-kun?

C : Yes, sir. Should I read it?

N : Of course, be my guest.

C : Very well. Let's see now. Ah, she said thank you for the message. It is the first time she received a fan letter. She also wrote that she didn't know what expression to make for that certain request of yours and don't know how to respond to that. But she felt grateful nonetheless.

N : Ah, such a good girl. I might be one of her fans to if this continue. Okay, then let's move onto the next one. It is from…let's see. Oh it's from **BokusuKanon**. Thank you for following the show! We really appreciated it. Oh, also thank you for the praise! I'm glad this little corner of ours managed to please you. And, Ran-san, we once again have something for your mistress. Would you like to read it yourself, Ran-san?

R : Okay. Hmmm… Well, I guess this is from another one of mistress ongoing 'project'.

N : Project? What–

R : Once again I have to apologize for not able to elaborate any further. Strict order from her, N-san.

N : ...Understood, clear and crystal, Ran-san. Well, it seems our Youkai Sage have become more and more mysterious with each episode. Okay, it seems that is all, ladies and gentlemen! As usual, don't forget to send us your comment (aka **Review**). Thank you for watching, have a nice day, and stay healthy, everyone! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: Touhou, all of its characters, and musics belongs to Zun. The only things I own here is the OC named Reuel. This fanfict may or may not be canon. Besides that, I've got nothing else to say. So with that, please take a seat, grab your drink, pick your snack, and have a pleasant ride (or read).**

* * *

**Chapter 5 "First Shop Visit"**

"And you're going to stay for the whole discussion, Yukari-san?"

"Oh, are you perhaps wishing to be left alone with her? My, my…" She giggled at me.

"On the contrary, Yukari-san. I appreciate you being here. It is so that Reimu-san could ask you directly in case I don't know how to give an answer." Yup, if things get out of hand, left it on my employer hand. I know that the Hakurei miko has almost the same power as the gap youkai since the two of them managed Gensokyo's border together.

"Don't count on me, boy. Sometimes you have to work yourself to get something."

"Don't worry, Reuel-san. I will only ask you the important stuff. And the other, I will ask this youkai myself. Forcefully, if needed," said Reimu with a tone full of seriousness.

At that, Yukari only grinned at her. Man, the two of them aren't really the best of friend, are they? Hope I will not get in between them when things get ugly. I have only one life to spare.

"It seems the red white is on your side, Reuel."

"I'm on whatever side is against the schemer. And this time, it is probably you." The miko looked at the youkai with a firm look.

"Or the one that donate to your shrine," added the youkai.

Hearing that, a dangerous flash came into Reimu's eyes.

"Yukari, did you just suggest that I can be bought?" Her sentence is delivered with such seriousness that the room air became still in split second.

"Oh, no, no. I wouldn't." But the youkai seems to be unaffected by that. She just replied calmly to the black haired miko.

"I hope not, for your own good."

"Of course, I know that, my dear Reimu." Yukari giggled as she said that.

I don't know how these two relate to each other, but I'll say it once again. I don't want to be the one in between them when things get ugly.

"Let's cut the chase, Reuel-san. What do you want to discuss with me?" asked Reimu straight forwardly.

"Very well. I am here to discuss about my list of 'target' for my job." After I said that, I saw a slight confusion mixed with suspicion in her eyes. And I just realized why.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you my job here. I am here to give a report of the daily life of the inhabitant of Gensokyo. A journalist, if you may call it." Reimu raised one of her eyebrows at the mention of the word 'journalist'. And from the material written in the chronicles, I somewhat understood her reason. "Please rest assured that I'm different from the tengu, Reimu-san." Yes, she probably thought that I will be the same gossipy journalist as that one tengu. Oh wait, there's two, right? Almost forgot about the later one.

"That what that other tengu said. Well, not that I have a choice in this." She said while shrugging. Is that really okay? I'm starting to doubt her responsibility here. "So, what do you want to ask particularly?" she said with a rather lazy voice.

I decided to ignore that and press on.

"Well, how about this for starter? Where do you think I should start?"

"Don't make me be one to think about your task, reporter-san."

"No, no. I am merely asking for a suggestion."

"That's the same." Geez, how lazy can this girl be? I glanced aside and see that Yukari was giggling at my failure in asking for assistance. I scratched the back of my head while looking for the appropriate word to deliver to this lazy miko.

"Okay, how about this? Which of these do you recommend, Hakugyokurou or Scarlet Mansion?"

"Definitely Hakugyokurou."

"Hakugyokurou or Forest of Magic?"

"Forest of Magic."

"Okay, then Forest of Magic or Bamboo Forest of the Lost?" I don't know the difference except that it was stated that the Forest of Magic, just as its name, contained many magical creature. The only thing I that was stated about the Bamboo Forest of Lost is that, once again as the name stated, would make anyone get lost easily. In my own opinion, I preferred the Bamboo Forest than the other one.

"Forest of Magic." And there goes my opinion. Better stick to the expert this time, right?

"Forest of Magic or Eientei." I continued the question while making a more specific choice.

"Forest of Magic."

Hmm, so is that really the safest or the best one for now? I could never tell right now.

"Is there anything else?"

"Hmmm….How about Forest of Magic or Moriya Shrine?"

"Moriya Shrine, but prepare to deal with those loony goddesses."

Well, not a good start. But let's move on.

"Okay, okay, got it. Moriya Shrine or Youkai Mountain."

"Why are you saying the same thing? The Moriya Shrine is located on Youkai Mountain." She gave me a rather irritated look. Figured she would say that.

"Well, although they are on the relatively same place, the inhabitants are different, right?"

"Hmm…." Hearing that, she closed her eyes and seemed to be in deep thought. Something that I've never thought she would do.

"How is it then, Reimu-san?"

"I still think it is better to be Moriya Shrine. The miko there are from the Outside World too."

"Oh, Kochiya Sanae? Yes, yes, I remember that from reading the chronicle."

"So what else?"

"So far I've got that Forest of Magic is a good choice for now, although Moriya Shrine looks a bit better. I will choose between those two for now."

"Who will be your first target?" This time, Yukari was the one asking.

"Uhm, if I'm right, one the inhabitant of the Forest of Magic is that girl, Kirisame Marisa, right?"

"The moment she see you, she'll definitely shoot you. Maybe not enough to kill you, but it will hurt. Really. Bad." Reimu said with a serious tone, emphasizing each word.

"Yes, I know that. Maybe I'll avoid that place for now. Then I guess it is Moriya Shrine. Is there anyone there except the miko, Kochiya Sanae, the two goddesses, Yasaka Kanako and Moriya Suwako?"

I needed to check the fact. There is still a possibility that the chronicle missed one or more fact, right?

"Hmm, I don't think so? But maybe you'll encounter one or two youkais from the mountain. They often visit the shrine."

"Ah, I see." Then I might meet one of the mountain youkais. Better prepare for the worst.

"The good thing is that the youkais there are a bit more civilized due to the influence of the tengu and the kappa society." Ah, I've read that too. The tengu society were more on the traditionalist faction while the kappa society were the opposite, preferring to further their study of science. I might relate better with the kappas due to my way of living in the outside world.

"Understood. So then I guess I will head to that shrine for my first job."

"Do prepare some interesting question~," said Yukari with a cheerful tone.

Interesting question? Hmm, I never thought about that.

"Interesting question as in?"

"Hah? Question that will give interesting result." She giggled after saying that.

Don't understand that. May never understand that.

"Well, I'll do my best."

"Speaking of question, what did you do with Marisa? I mean I've never seen here acted like that."

Oh, it seemed Reimu was interested in the previous incident. I could explain everything for her, but I guess I'll only give the essential.

"Reverse phycology."

"Reverse what?" asked the miko with a frowning face full of confusion at the foreign term.

"I gave her an unexpected action. That's all." Yeah, that's a not a lie. But not exactly the whole thing.

"Didn't really understand that. So do you mean when she asked me for something and I give her that, she will refuse?"

"Uhm…Not exactly. Well, just stick to that. I become unpredictable for her."

She became silent and started to think to herself.

After a while, she looked at me.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"No, not at all. That's all I did." Yep, that's all I do to her.

"Still don't get it." She said that while crossing her arm, frowning a bit at me. It seemed she was far from satisfied.

"Reimu dear, it needs practice," Yukari glanced at me and continued, "Something which this man here have plenty." Yukari said to her with a rather strange caring tone.

"….Yes, practice." I said that with a low voice I doubt she could hear me.

So she knew. Not surprising.

"Argh! I don't get it!" Reimu shouted frustratingly while holding her head. It seemed using the same technique as mine would take her some times.

* * *

"So when are you going to the shrine?" asked Yukari on the edge of the stair.

After saying goodbye to the Hakurei miko, I was ready to descend the stair when the blonde youkai asked me.

"I don't know. I need to research what question I'll give and also the method. Not to mention that I have to prepare myself to meet those mountain youkais. I have to study a lot."

"If you meet them and they don't like you, you'll be in deep trouble." She warned me. Ha, how unexpected of her to do that.

"Even if I use the spell card?"

"How long do you think you can evade them with just that spell?"

"…..Not long, I'm afraid."

"And you can't use that 'method' with them"

"…." She was so right I couldn't come up with any word to reply back.

"So what now, boy?"

Now that's one difficult question. When in the outside world, I have never done any dangerous task. I wrote article and only interviewed several normal people for their opinion regarding some news. This time, it would be very different. Almost all of the subjects for the interview rated high in the danger meter. I needed to prepare myself, both mentally and physically. I guess I couldn't do anything about the mentality part for now. You have to be at least a bit ready when you entered this place and accepted that crazy task, right? So now I have to prepare myself physically.

I pulled out my card and looked at it closely. The embroidery on the middle of it kind of reminded me of something I have seen not long ago. Was it from a tapestry or something? If this little card is my only arsenal, I wouldn't live long enough to write the interview.

"….weapon…"

"Hmm? Did you say something, boy?"

"I need weapon." I could see Yukari's eyes showed a slight dangerous flash. I expected that. So I quickly explained myself. "Weapon that I can use to help me escape without killing anyone, including me."

Then a different emotion took over her dangerous flash. Call me coward, I don't care. I don't want to hurt anyone and I also don't want anyone to hurt me. I'm not here for a thrill ride or exciting daredevil play. I'm here to do a task that was forced unto me.

"You have something in your mind, don't you?" Her expression softened a bit, although a slight seriousness was still visible.

She really could see me easily. So I answered her right away.

"Yes, I have a few on my mind." I looked at her confidently as I list each and every gear my brain could come up with in a short time. Yes, I am confident enough that those gears will help me. Although I've never use them before, I think I could learn how to use them.

"Care to tell me your plan for this escape method of yours?"

"Yes, Yukari-san." I then started telling her my plan and the equipment I need.

….

She listened to my explanation in silent. I sometime glanced at her to see how she reacted to my plan.

…

So far, she didn't show anything.

….

"And that is all, Yukari-san. Although I'm not entirely sure, I am confident that it would give me advantages to look for chance of escaping in case of trouble arises." I breathed out tiredly after delivering my on-the-spot plan to her. I really need a drink after that long explanation.

I waited for her reaction, but she only stood there with her eyes closed and her fan opened, hiding her mouth. It seemed she was in deep thought.

All of a sudden, she closed her fan which made a rather loud sound. It startled me. What is she going to say now? As I waited for her reply, she looked to me with a pair serious eye.

"Tomorrow I'll send my familiar to fetch you," said the blonde youkai with a firm tone.

"Is that all?" Really? Not even a counter suggestion or objection?

"That is all. Now if you excuse me." She then vanished into one of her gap, leaving me alone in front of the stair.

Seeing that my job was done for the moment, I descended the stair carefully and headed back to the village.

* * *

"Good morning, Reuel-san." Ran greeted me while bowing slightly.

"Good morning, Ran-san." Just like her master mentioned yesterday, the blonde familiar arrived in front of the Hieda's Family Mansion early in the morning. Good thing I was already awake.

I don't know what her plan was, but I hope this would give me a better protection while working my job as a journalist in this fantasy land.

"Well, I think we should get going as soon as possible," said Ran as she turned around and started walking.

"Of course," I said as I followed her. I didn't ask her anything because I don't want to give myself a headache in the morning. Knowing the two of them, asking them would probably confuse me more.

She then waved her hand in front of her.

"W-What?" I was surprised that the same gap that Yukari used was opened in front of her.

Ignoring my confusion, the blonde fox youkai just went thru the gap.

So am I supposed to get there too? Where will those lead to? Is it safe?

"Hurry up," said Ran to me with impatient clear in her voice.

Her word broke my train of thought. I guess I had no other choice.

Before I enter the gap, I looked into it and saw that the gap connected to a clearing in a forest. I think that is safe enough, right?

"We don't have all day, Reuel-san." Once again, she scolded me from behind the gap.

"Y-Yes, coming!" Well, hope for the best now.

I moved my feet that felt like lead very slowly.

Mind you, it is not that I don't trust Yukari….

"…."

Err, can I trust her? Just as my thought change, my feet stopped midair.

"Too slow! Chen!"

"Yes, Ran-sama~!"

Huh? Who's that? I don't recognize that voice. Sounded like a little girl's voice.

As I pondered who that was, a black object passed from the gap to behind me.

"Huh? W-What?"

"Ei~!" Then I could feel someone pushed me from behind.

"W-W-Wooo…" Having already one of my feet on the air, I was clearly out of balance. And just as expected, a little push from behind me was enough to make me fall forward.

As I entered the gap, I quickly emerged to the outer side of the gap and landed on the grass, quite hardly, if I may say so myself, and painful since I landed front side first.

"Glad to have you here finally." I could hear Ran's voice which was filled with teasing tone.

"Ugh…T-Thank you. I think." I said as I picked myself up and dusted off my clothes.

My nose hurt a bit and I think my arm had scratches due to being used as a cushion for my fall. I hope Akyu has a few medicines I could use back in her mansion.

"Did I do well, Ran-sama?"

"Yes, of course, Chen." Hmm? That's the same voice as the one from before.

As I looked to the source of the voice, a girl came out of the gap too. The gap closed as soon as she exited the gap.

I looked at the girl named Chen. The first thing that I noticed was the pair of cat ears on her head, which has a gold earring on the left one. She looked back at me with her dark orange eyes. I also noticed that she have those kinds of feline eye. You know, the one that looked kind of like a slit and also glow in the dark.

"What are you looking at, oni-chan?" She tilted her head while saying that to me. As she spoke, I could see fangs sprouting from her mouth. And that red and pinkish outfit that has gold trimming…

"Ah, I know you! You're Chen, Ran-san's shikigami, right? The one known as Black Cat of Bad Omens, right?" I half shouted that as I finally recognized her as the one from the chronicle.

"Oh, you know my nickname too? Hahaha…" She giggled at that, making her brown hair swayed a little.

So she really possessed cat-like appearance. I thought that was just a figure of speech. Eh, I forgot that Ran also has animal-like figure. Her cap that seemed like to have a pair of fox ear and also her ever present nine tails. Why didn't I think about that?

So Chen is a cat youkai, right? Nekomata to be precise, if I'm not mistaken.

"Uhm, forgive me for the blunt question. But Chen-san, you have 2 tails?"

"Oh, you mean this?" She turned around, showing me her pair of black tails that swayed left and right.

"I see." So she really is a cat youkai through and through.

"Could we move on, Reuel-san?" Looking a bit annoyed at our conversation that made us late more than before, Ran finally spoke up.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course." After that, Chen skipped near her master. Ran awarded her shikigami with a gentle patting on the head, which was received happily, visible from her soft purring.

As a cat person myself, I wanted to do that. But decided not to ask since this might offended her one way or another. Even if she looked like a child, judging from her two tails, she probably aged more than a century or so if the legend is correct. And a youkai like that might shred me to pieces faster than I could shout for help. I shudder suddenly at that thought.

For while, I just followed those two walking in the forest. As we walked the clearing, I could see that this path was used recently due to the high number of trampled grass. Maybe it was a usual path in the forest.

After a few minutes or so walking, I could see a structure not so far from us. It seemed that would be our destination of the day. When we got closer, I could see the structure made entirely of wood. But unlike the ones I encounter on the village, this building looked a bit more modern due to the number of pipes that climbed on the wall. If I have to describe it, it looked like one of those old general shops you can find on the countryside. Not to mention that around it were a few old looking objects that I strangely recognized.

"Is that a vending machine?" I couldn't help myself but pointed on to the very familiar looking machine.

"Hmm? You mean the thing that spit out those metallic things?" replied the cat youkai at me.

"Chen, that's not metallic thing, it is called can," scolded her master gently.

"Yup, the metallic thing~." And she didn't really understand that.

Ignoring their two rather pointless conversations, I walked closer to the machine to take a better look.

From the tear and wear, I have to say it had been here for more than a decade. And the design also indicated that the machine rather old age. I suppose whatever inside the machine were already past their expiry date.

"Admiring the antique, boy?" A familiar voice said so from behind me.

"Yes, Yukari-san. It has been some times that I see this kind of machine. This design in particular." It seemed she had gapped herself near us some times ago. It was quite strange that I'm getting accustomed to her sudden appearing like this. But entering that gap of her voluntarily was still not something I'm accustomed to. Judging from my previous experience, it might be better for me to get accustomed to that.

"Of course. It has been forgotten. If not, it wouldn't be here."

Ah, I see. From what I've read, this world has that kind of reason here. If something has been forgotten, chance are it will end up here. Just like this machine.

"….."

Maybe like me.

"Well, enough of this machine. We need to get inside for the next things. Don't dilly dally now~." She said with a giggle with her fan opened in front of her mouth.

Both Ran and Chen followed her without asking anything else. I suppose I should too.

* * *

"Rin-kun? Are you here?" Yukari-s voice rang quite loudly on the inside of the building.

Then a respond came from the back of the room.

"There's no need to shout, Yukari-san." And from the voice, it seemed it came from a man.

And just as I expected, the one that came out is indeed a male, looked about the same age as me.

"Ah, long time no see, Rin-kun~!" She replied with the same playful tone.

"Yukari-san, you were here yesterday." The man, clearly irritated at her remark, replied to her.

"Well, it is long for me, you know? Don't you miss me, Rin-kun?" She tapped the man's shoulder.

"Yukari-san, one cannot miss someone in just a period of less than a month, much less than a day." Oh, I like this guy! He knew really well how to counter Yukari ridiculous remark. I've got to note that, might need it someday. "Well, is he the one, Yukari-san?" He looked at me with his bespectacled eyes.

"Oh, impatient, aren't we? Very well then, please introduce yourself, boy." She pointed her closed fan to me, which mean it was my time to talk.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Reuel. Forgive me that I seem to be unable to remember my last name." I bowed slightly to showed some respect at him, which mostly came from his ability to be able to hold a conversation with the ever puzzling Yukari.

"Nice to meet you too, Reuel-san. I'm Morichika Rinnosuke, the shop owner of this little shop name Kourindou." The man with the black and blue complicated looking outfit introduced himself to me. As he looked at me, his golden eyes looked somewhat on the border of menacing and awe inspiring. "And this shop mainly specialized in selling antique, both from this world and also from your world, Reuel-san." Oh, I see. No wonder I could find an old vending machine on the outside of this shop.

"I see. I have to say, Morichika-san –"

"Call me, Rinnosuke."

"Very well, Rinnosuke-san. I have to say your shop carry some of the most unique antiquity I've ever seen." This was not flattery. It is not every day you could find vending machine in an antique shop, you know? Or at least, I've never encountered that.

"Why thank you. It is nice to have someone who can appreciate the value of these stuffs. Although, most of them were brought by Yukari-san herself out of whim." He looked quite happy when I said that.

"Well, formality and pleasantry aside, do you already have the items I requested, Rin-kun?" Yukari said to him.

"Yes, in fact I've just found it not long before you came. Please wait a minute. I'll bring it here."

Items? What items? I don't like it when Yukari gave vague statement like that. But before I could ask the shop keeper, he already went inside.

A few minutes later, he emerged with a rather large wooden crate. He put it on the counter and opened the lid.

"Here is your order, Yukari-san," said the man, showing the blonde youkai the merchandise.

She went closer and peeked inside the box. She nodded with a rather satisfied smile.

"Reuel, this is your order." With that, she picked something from the box and then threw it to me.

I barely managed to catch the object. It is quite light. I looked at it closely and recognized that it was a canister of some sort. I read the label and it surprised me.

"This is–"

"A pepper spray," stated Yukari.

How can this modern stuff get inside here? Isn't this still being used on the outside?

"I can bring some stuff directly here." She answered even without me asking the question. It seemed my face expressed my question really well.

"There is more inside the box." Rinnosuke then started pulling the thing one by one and displayed them on the counter.

I couldn't help but gasped at the assortment of stuff he pulled out.

Taser, baton, stun gun. I also saw something that seemed like flash bang and–

"Is that a grenade?!" I shouted on the sight of that weapon.

"Smoke grenade, boy. No need to shout." Oh, that's good. Wait a damn minute! No it's not!

"Isn't these military grade equipments? Aside from the baton and taser, this stun gun and grenade have the mark of military on it!"

"But of course. Where else I could get something like these?"

"W-What? B-But…H-How…T-Then–"

"What's the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue?" She teased me who failed to make any complete sentence due to my surprise.

"No I didn't have it, Yukari-sama." Chen replied innocently.

"Not you, Chen." Ran replied to her shikigami. I could see Yukari shook her head at her own shikigami's shikigami failure to understand her joke.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. If she could kidnap human easily, why couldn't she get any of these things, right? I might just as well give up on asking her anything out of the necessary.

"Why are you so surprised, Reuel? You're the one that asked me this stuff in the first place."

"Er, I know. But I–"

"Didn't expect something so familiar?" She completed my sentence. I could only nod at that. "Well, what did you expect?"

"Well, something more…magical? Perhaps?"

Hearing that, Yukari's eyes became wide. Then she laughed with her fan covering her mouth.

"Boy, you can't use any magic right away. What good is something like that to you?" She continued laughing at me.

Unfortunately, I couldn't argue with that logic of her. She's right. A modern day man like me could only use modern day equipment.

"Well, you can pick anything from there. In fact, I suggest you to bring all of those with you. You'll need it to survive here."

"Understood, Yukari-san." I nodded at my employer.

"Then, I'll leave the rest to you, Rin-kun." She looked at the shopkeeper. He only nodded at her.

"Well, take your time, Reuel. I have work to do. If you excuse me." She then opened another gap and then disappeared into the gap together with her two shikigamis.

After that, only I and Rinnosuke are the one in the shop.

"Well, it looks like you'll take some time. I will make some tea for us."

"Ah, thank you for the offer, Rinnosuke-san."

"Don't mention it." He then once again disappeared into the back of the shop.

After that, I quietly looked over the stuff inside the box.

"Wow, that's a lot." She really stocked some things there. And it seemed that none of them are lethal. At least I hope they're not.

While rummaging inside the box, I also found a rather strange looking vest. As I pulled it out, I recognized that vest.

"A tactical vest?" Did Yukari really raid a military base or something? It looked quite brand new. There's no way you can find this in your everyday clothing store.

I tried to put it on. And it fitted like a glove. I'm starting to get really scared of her ability. It was as if she knew my size too.

Well, I guess since I already told her all of my requests, I have to at least thank her for this. This might save my life for all I know.

The next thing I found was a utility belt and another tactical vest that looked simpler. I guess I could still use this tactical vest under my shirt. It was quite tight, so I could hide it under my shirt. I don't know the chance of attracting the youkai while I'm wearing a very strange looking tactical vest like the first one. This one, combined with the utility belt, looked more casual and thus will be my first choice.

After a rummaging for a while, the shopkeeper finally came out with a tea set enough for two. At that time, I already put some of the stuff inside the utility belt and also the smaller tactical vest. It looked quite good, I have to say that. I still kept plenty of it inside the crate and closed it for the mean time to enjoy the tea with the silver haired shopkeeper.

He poured the tea on two ceramic cups and gave one of them to me.

"Ah, thank you, Rinnosuke-san." I said as I received them.

"Don't mention it."

I sipped the tea carefully as it is very hot. It is nice and soothing.

"Have you finished looking at the stuff there?" He asked me.

"Yes, I have. Although not all of them, but I already sorted the thing I'll need the most for now."

"I see. That's good to hear." He sipped his own tea after that.

"Oh yeah, how should I pay you?" Wait! I don't have any money! Why did I say that?

"You don't have any money, right?" Why did everyone keep reading me like that? Am I really that obvious?

"Uhm, yeah.…Sorry." I apologized to him.

"Don't be. As I said before, most of these stuffs are from Yukari. I have them for free." So a shop that have their stuff delivered free of charge? How profitable can it be? "But because of that, none of them are sold. No one needs them here."

Ouch! That's right. From what I've read, Yukari has a rather questionable reputation here. So stuff brought by the gap youkai, not to mention from the outside world, will probably viewed badly by them. Not to mention the fact that almost none of the people here need any of them.

"But I have a request, if you don't mind, Reuel-san." He looked at me with his golden eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" I hope it's not one of those life threatening request, which was already made by my own employer. "You might know from the chronicle that I have the ability to recognize the name and purpose of an item at a glance."

"Yes, the chronicle did state that."

"But I only know that. No more, no less. Not how to operate them or how they work."

"I see. So you want me to tell you the item's way of work. Is that what you're saying?"

"You catch on things quickly," he commented with a smile, "Yes, correct. How about it, Reuel-san?"

"Fine by me. Although my knowledge is not that deep, I can tell you one or two things about it, if that's okay with you." How hard will that be, right? I'll just tell him what I know and it's done.

"Ah, good, very good! Thank you so much, Reuel-san!" He grabbed my hand happily. Is he so desperate to know that?

"Y-Yes, of course." I flinched a little at his rather tight hand shake.

"Ah, sorry about that. I was just too excited, you know?" He quickly retracted his hand.

"D-Don't worry about it." That reminded me that from the chronicle, this guy is supposed to be half youkai half human. No wonder his grip was so strong.

"Well, let's start with this, okay?" He quickly pulled out one of the object from the inside of the box.

* * *

***In an unknown part of the world**

N: Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Once again it is time for our small talk at the end of the show! I am your host, Mr. N.! And…. Uhm, there's no one?

C : Uhm, sir. There's something stuck on your sleeve.

N : Huh? Really? What is t–Oh, a message! Let's see. It is from…Yakumo-san.

C : What did it say, sir?

N : Let' see, let's see. ….'Dear, N-san. Both I and Ran will be busy for a while. For the meantime, I'll lend you someone else. That person will be with you for a while. Don't worry, I'll drop your guest after you read this mes–'

Ri: Ow!

N : What the!

Ri: That Yukari-san, never let me have an easy ride.

N : Uhm, excuse me. Are you the one that–

Ri: That Yukari-san will send? Yes, I am. It is …part of the deal I made with her.

N : Ah, I see, I see. Okay then! Nice to meet you, sir. I'm N-san, the host of this show. And that is Camera-kun. May I know your name?

Ri: My name is Morichika Rinnosuke. It is nice to meet you, N-san.

N : Likewise, Morichika -san. I presumed you have met with the human journalist on your side?

Ri: Oh, you mean Reuel-san? Yes, I have. In fact, he just went home not long ago. As soon I closed the shop, I was dropped here.

N : I see. What is your impression on him, if I may ask?

Ri: A nice fellow. Straight forward, smart, but a bit, uhm… strange. I guess I'll go with that for now.

N : Oh, strange, is it? May I ask you why you say that?

Ri: The first time I saw him, I sensed something was not right with him. I couldn't exactly say why, though.

N : Okay, it seems our human journalist have a few mystery in himself. Then what else?

Ri: Hmm, let's see. Oh yeah, I also heard the recent commotion he had with Marisa. Yukari-san already told me.

N : Ah, yes, yes. About how he managed to confused her by his word.

Ri: Yes. Usually, Marisa doesn't react that way. I don't know much of the story since Yukari-san only told me a little of it. My guess is that he managed to tap into her trauma or something.

N : Trauma? What do you mean?

Ri: Oh, I'm not supposed to say that. Sorry, but that is all I can say. In short, he managed to read her like an open book, a feat I will surely ask him about some times later.

N : Interesting. From your previous statements, you seem to be close to Kirisame-san. Is that right, Morichika-san?

Ri: Close, eh? Yes, you could say that. I'm more like a brother figure to her.

N : I see. Than does the fact that he did that to her anger you or something?

Ri: Anger is… not the right word. A bit disturbed, yes. But angry, not exactly. But at this stage, I could not say anything because my knowledge of the story is still lacking. I'll ask both Marisa and Reuel-san when I have the opportunity.

N : Ah, very well. Then to …Oh looked at the time. It is almost over. Well, time flies when you enjoy yourself, right Morichika-san?

Ri: Agreed. I also felt that way when I came across an interesting material to read.

N :Oh, true. How true that is, Morichika-san. Well, as usual, we'll read the comment from all of the viewers out there. And it seemed today we only have a few, but no matter! We'll read them nonetheless!  
First, we have from our loyal viewer, **Scourge From BloodClan**. Thank you for still following the series. And about your request, we will have to think about it. While we're on this subject, may I ask you something, Morichika-san?

Ri: Yes, what is it?

N : Is this hakkero of her could really kill?

Ri: The hakkero that I gave Marisa have the power to reduce a mountain to ashes. So, in theory, yes, it has the power to kill. But there is something that limits that potential.

N : And what is that?

Ri: The mind of the user. If the user hesitated to use the full power to kill, the hakkero will not work. And the determination to kill is … not something that she has. I hope. For her own good, I hope, pray, and wish that she will never have that in her and will never encounter any situation that forced her to have that in her. Because that act will, just as Reuel-san said, burden her own mind too much.

N : Agreed, Morichika-san. I will pray for the same. And next is also from one of our loyal viewer, **GlassSkinned**! Thank you for the constant support. Especially for the technical support. Our editor quickly fly to the problem and try to fix that too. We thank you for that. Oh, it is about Kirisame-san again. Well, do you have any comment on this, Morichika-san?

Ri: Marisa is not someone that could forgive anyone easily. But she is also not someone that likes to drag a feud for long. She will forgive him. Eventually. Over a few explosion here and there. A few fallen tree too.

N : Not a good omen for our journalist there, isn't it? Any message for our human journalist then, Morichika-san?

Ri: Stay sharp, don't be careless, good luck. He'll need a lot of it. That's all.

N : Hahaha, thank you for that, Morichika-san. We also hope that he stay safe and avoid any trouble. Well, our time is up, ladies and gentlemen. As usual, don't forget to send us your comment (aka **Review**). Thank you for watching, have a nice day, and stay healthy, everyone! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: Touhou, all of its characters, and musics belongs to Zun. The only things I own here is the OC named Reuel. This fanfict may or may not be canon. Besides that, I've got nothing else to say. So with that, please take a seat, grab your drink, pick your snack, and have a pleasant ride (or read).**

* * *

**Chapter 6 "The First Target"**

"Hmm, looks good." I said as I put on my smaller tactical vest. Just as I thought, I could hide them perfectly under my clothes. The only thing that looked rather bulky was the tactical belt. But it couldn't be help. I put most of my stuff there. As for my equipment, I chose a pair of taser and a pepper spray. My plan was that I would use the pepper spray first and then run away as fast as I could. If the enemy got closer, I would use the taser. Although I don't know the effect of those at youkai, I could only hope for the best. I also decided to carry a thermal goggle (now I'm sure Yukari really raid a military base) and also a flash bang. You know, I looked more like a foot soldier now than a journalist. If not for the small notepad and pen, which was courtesy of Akyu, and the lack of firearm, people might really suspect of me of planning to go to war.

Well, now that I've compiled my questions for today's target, I needed to move on as soon as possible.

* * *

You know, this Moriya Shrine was so much easier to get to than a certain shrine I knew. It was not located in the middle of nowhere like the Hakurei Shrine. The steps were not so high and steep. There was a sign that can show people the direction to the shrine too. In other word, it was much more accessible for someone like me.

As I climbed the stair, I noticed that a few people came down from the stair. I also noticed that some of them have rather youkai-like features, such as animal ears and strange clothes. Thanks to the clothes provided by Akyu, I looked like your everyday human villager and also thanks to the straw hat I could also hide my face from the sun too.

As I finally got near the shrine gate, I saw a figure wearing a quite nice Chinese style outfit with thorny vine motif standing near the shrine gate. The most eye catching feature she had were her bandaged right arm, a shackle on her left wrist, and the big blooming flower brooch on her breast. I seemed to recognize this person just from those strange facts. And if I'm right, the last thing I need now is being called by her. I calmly moved past her while ignoring her.

"Halt, you there!" A shout came from her. Not a good sign.

"…Yes?" I tried to act as calm as possible as I faced her with my hat still covering my full face. I might still get out of this.

"You are not from here, aren't you?" Damn! She knew! Is it because of my act?

"What made you say that, ojou-san?" Acted like a fool for now, acted cool for now.

"You're the one from Kourindou, aren't you?" said the woman to me with a firm tone. Her sharp eyes locked on to me.

Now what is my option? Lie some more? If she found out, I might get killed! Besides, if my task is to interview all of Gensokyo, I'll come across her sooner or later. Offending her here would not be a good choice then.

I sighed and took off my straw hat to reveal my face to her. I decided that it was the better choice.

She looked at me, inspecting my appearance.

"You're not from around here," she leaned forward with her hands on her hip, "Outsider?" She asked me while still keeping a careful stance against me.

"…Yes, I am." I replied as calm as possible.

"I see. Yukari's work, I presume?"

"Correct." I nodded to her.

She sighed and massaged her temple with a tired look on her face.

"If you don't mind, could we talk somewhere else?" I proposed that idea since I wanted to avoid unwanted attention from everyone. Although the place was rather on the empty side, I didn't want to risk anything.

She looked at me with a rather suspicious gaze. I deserve that, I think.

"Very well. Let's get out of the shrine for starter." She then climbed down the stair. I followed her short after.

After a while, we arrived at a small clearing beside a river.

"People and youkai rarely visited this part of the forest and the goddesses are still on the shrine. I've just met them." She explained her reason for bringing me here.

"…I see." Is that supposed to make me calm? This is just the perfect place to kill someone!

"Don't worry, I will not do anything to you." The woman in front of me said so with assuring tone.

The woman in front of me was known as Ibara Kasen, nicknamed One-Armed Horned Hermit. From what I've gathered from the chronicles, there was not much information around her. The chronicle only stated that one day she appeared on Hakurei shrine and said that she was going to get the lazy miko to live much stricter and on the right path. Oh yeah, the chronicle also stated she tend to nag and scold people. And from my first impression, I could also say the same.

"So who are you then? What are you doing there? Why did Yukari gapped you here? Why-"

"Woah, woah, time out! Please, one question at the time, Ibara-san!" I stopped her before she bombarded me with more question.

At the mention of her name, she looked at me weirdly.

"How did you know my name?" Do I have to answer that? I guess I have.

"I know you from the chronicle, Ibara-san."

She still looked at me weirdly, but her posture became a bit relax.

"I see. What else did you know from the chronicle?"

"Uhm…" I hesitated to give any answer. She wouldn't like it.

"Don't worry, I know the rough of it. Just tell me already."

"Very well." I told her all of the information I got from the chronicle. I didn't even skip about the part that she likes to scold people.

Finished hearing my explanation, she massaged her temple again. She frowned in displeased.

"…Is that all?" she asked me with her hand still on her temple.

"Yes, that is all, Ibara-san."

She sighed rather heavily.

"…I will have to talk with Hieda-san about this."

"Well, is that incorrect, Ibara-san?"

"Not quite. But they missed a lot of details!" said the Kasen with her finger pointing at me.

"Such as?" That piqued my interest. What kind of details are there?

"Such as that my reason for scolding Reimu and the villager! They should know that their way of life is too laid back! People have to train themselves over and over again. Living their life like that will make their body and mind dull. You have too…"

And she continued lecturing me her reason for her action. She kept on and on I almost fell asleep a couple of time, barely able to keep myself from dozing off and possibly angering her.

"And that is why you should maintain a discipline life!" After a couple of minutes, if not hours, she finally stopped.

"H-Huh? Y-Yes, Ibara-san. Of course, of course!" I replied to her while still feeling a bit groggy, not knowing what else I should say. The more I spend time with her, the more I agree with the chronicle. She was such a nag! Although I have to admit that some of her reasons are quite correct. But still, she was such a nag! A nag I tell you!

"So what are you doing back there at the shrine?" Oh, now she remembered. Does she have to give a long lecture first? And a lecture that was not meant for me at that!?

And while I'm protesting in my own mind, she still looked at me, waiting for an answer. Is it all right enclosing my task to her? I sensed that I will have a long lecture coming to me if I said so.

"Uhm, I have a task to do and I want to have the miko of that shrine, Kochiya Shrine, to be the first one for this task of mine."

"What task?"

"Uhm,…" I don't know what I should say. Maybe just a hint.

"Well, what is it?" She looked impatient at me.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer to not say it. Let's just say that it is a task that needs to be done close and personal."

"E-Eh? W-What do you mean?" Why did she give me a surprised look?

"I'm sorry, let's just say that this is a task that is rather on the private side. I can't say anything more." I hope she isn't offended by that and all. But why does her face looked rather worried?

"I-I see," she coughed a bit and then continued, "So, w-why Kochiya Sanae?"

"Uhm, let's see. Since Kochiya-san is originally an outsider as me, I thought she will be more accustomed to this kind of thing. Although the chance that this might be her first time doing something like this, I think my experience in… these kinds of job will make it easier for her to open up for the task. And please don't worry! I'll try to avoid getting too deep if she doesn't want to."

"W-W-WHAT?!" Eh? Now she's shouting at me? And did I just see a flash of anger in her eyes just now?

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you r-really s-serious!?" Her hand trembled while saying that. That was certainly not a good sign no matter where you look at this from! Is she testing my resolution to finish the job Yukari asked me to?

"Y-Yes, of course. I'll always go all the way with my task. Whatever it is!" I tried to give my best answer with as much confidence I could muster. At that answer, I could hear something snapped in front of me.

"Y-Y-YOU!? H-HOW DARE YOU!" Eh? Why is she blushing furiously and pointed at me like I'm some kind of criminal!?

"W-What's wrong, Ibara-san?" I think I should at least ask her what seems to be the problem.

"W-WRONG? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS WRONG!" She pointed at me like a police pointed at a criminal.

"H-Hah? W-What's wrong?" I still don't understand the problem here.

"Don't see your problem!? It seems a man like you need more than just a simple lecturing!" E-Eh!?

What did I do wrong? Did I say something wrong at her? What did I say? Come on! Think! Think!

I was just saying that I picked Sanae as my first target although it might be…her…first.

Eh?

And I said that she can open…up…for…the…job….

Although I'll avoid…getting…too…deep…

…..

Say what!?

"Dear Lord! No! No! You're mistaken, Ibara-san!" I knew why she was angry at me! And if I'm right, this will not be pretty.

"Speak quickly! You have little chance of escaping this!" And I don't know how to explain it to her! Think man! Your life's on the line here! Is there anything I can do without mentioning my task from Yukari?

"Time's up! Prepare yourself, fiend!" Wawawawa! She's ready to attack me! It seems I have no choice here!

"W-Wait! I mean my task as a journalist!" Yukari never said anything to keep it a secret, right? Please make it so!

Hearing that, she stopped before she could launch herself at me.

"Journalist?"

"Y-Yes! I was tasked by Yukari to interview her!" I shouted my answer to her while covering my head in case she didn't understand that.

Fortunately, she seemed to stop completely. I could see her assuming her previous relax stance as she lowered her hands. Although, she still looked at me with suspicion visible on her eyes.

An awkward silence came between us as she was trying to calm herself down while I'm still slightly shaken by how close I'm to being beaten. Her face returned to her usual color slowly.

"Explain more." She said shortly at me. It seemed I have no way out but tell the truth.

"Y-Yes, of course!" I nodded to her furiously and started explain, "You see, I have been tasked by Yukari-san to give a report how an outsider view the inhabitant of Gensokyo. An outsider journalist to simplify it, Ibara-san. And please don't group me together with the tengu." I said that because I could already see her about to protest about my work.

"Er, o-okay," she scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "But you have to understand. The only journalists here in Gensokyo are those tengus."

"Of course, Ibara-san. I realized that very well." I nodded calmly at her reason was very logical. Good, she regained her composure.

"So what made you different from them?" She glared at me rather sharply. Now that was a fast change! She looked angry at me again.

It seemed what I say now will decide my fate, doesn't it? Have to be careful now. I took a deep breath before I start explain more.

"Well, for starter, I will respect the subject's will regarding how much should I report back from the interview. If the subject doesn't want to answer any particular question, I will not force her."

"How can you guarantee that?"

"Do I have anything to gain if I do that?"

"I don't know that. Nobody knows that, right?" She's right. I can't agree more to that logic. I must say, this woman is a very logical woman. If she wasn't such a nag, we might become good friend.

"Very true, I'll admit that. But for your information, my duty is to give the information to my employer, Yakumo Yukari, not to publish it to newspaper for everyone to read freely."

"That's not very assuring, isn't it?" She frowned at my answer.

"Anything that has anything to do with Yukari-san is never assuring. I think you understood that already as the inhabitant of Gensokyo." Even a newcomer like me understood that very well. As the youkai that maintain the border of Gensokyo and also have the ability of border manipulation, one could say she knew everything around here. I am honestly not surprised if she already knew one or two secret of each person, or youkai, in Gensokyo.

She sighed at that fact. I know that feeling much more than I needed to.

"Yes, that's true. Hate to admit it, but that's true."

"I'm glad you understand that, Ibara-san. The least I can do for the subject is that I will not record that particular question. I will ask them the question, but will not force them to answer them. I'll read the question one by one. The subject will have to answer them according to the order of the question."

"Or not answer them at all."

"Or not answer them at all. Correct. But then my report will likely be the same as the chronicle stated. Not to mention that, just as you stated before, will probably have less detail than expected."

"I see. But didn't you say that Yukari wanted to have you give your view as an outsider?"

"Correct, Ibara-san. The answers the subject gave will not be reported entirely. I'll clearly sort out which one they wanted to let Yukari-san read and which they don't want to. After that, in the last part of the report will be my impression of the subject taken from an outsider, in this case is myself."

"And without any question being answered, your only source of reference is of course the chronicle. Am I right?"

"Yes you are, Ibara-san." I must say, she really understood my way of thinking.

She closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking for a while. After a while, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I don't think that's a good thing to do."

"I will not state my opinion on this. I'm merely doing my task as an outsider that ….," I paused for a moment, searching for the right word, "was 'invited 'here."

"You're not a journalist then. You're more like an informant for Yukari." She said that with a harsh tone.

Although her words were rather hurtful, I couldn't argue with her since her words were true. At that last reply of her, I sighed.

"Call it whatever you want, Ibara-san. I will not hold it against you. But mind you, I'll try to be as objective and professional as possible. Once again I state that I have nothing to gain with that."

Another silence washed over us. It seemed I've past the critical moment. Although I have no need to convince her, but convincing her right now might give me an advantage later on.

"So what do you think, Ibara-san?" I couldn't wait for her to answer, so I decided to ask her right away.

"How about this? I'll be your first subject for this interview of yours."

"E-Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me. I want to confirm the way you work first. Let's just say that this is a trial. In fact, I'll give you advices later on to make your task and life here easier."

"W-What?"

"Forgive me, but I will not take a 'no' for an answer." She stated her rather one-sided offer just like that to me.

Well, not that I have anything against it, but the question I made were for the Moriya shrine's miko, not for this hermit.

"Do I have a choice?"

"It seems not." I sighed at her answer.

"Very well then. But since my questions were prepared for the miko, I hope you don't mind that I add impromptu questions along the way."

"I don't mind."

"Okay, then where should we do it? Whatever it is, please make it comfortable for you."

"Then how about my home? It is not far from here and also a bit safer since the tengu didn't know my place."

"Oh, that's good. Thank you then, Ibara-san."

"Just Kasen is fine. Now let's go."

* * *

What came into your mind when you hear the word 'hermit'?

Mountain, cave, solitude. At least those three came into my mind.

But I guess I was still far from wise as I saw the place I'm in right now.

Why did I say that, you ask?

Well, for once, there's no cave. Yeah, the One Armed Hermit lives in the mountain, at least I have one correct, eh? But really! You have to see her place to believe it. It was like an aviary of rare and almost extinct animal here! I could see dragon, big eagle-like bird, and even dodo. Yes, you heard that right, ladies and gentlemen! Dodo! Why would she– No, how could she managed to get that!?

Okay, so there goes the solitude aspect, if you count animal and mythical creature as companion that is.

"Could you please stop gawking around like an idiot every three steps we took, Reuel-san?"

It seemed I made her a bit irritated because of my action. But anyone would do just that, right? I mean, I was told that those kinds of creatures are either extinct or just plain fairy tale. But now I could see them with my very own eyes! Okay, got to calm down. I'm acting stupid here, aren't I?

"Forgive me, Kasen-san. But I have to say, you have a magnificent array of… companions here." I was about to say pet, but I think what I said fitted more in this situation.

"Yes, they are magnificent, aren't they?" said the hermit with pride in her voice.

"To think that I could see a mythical creature. Gensokyo is really something else."

"Just be careful when approaching them. Not all of them are friendly with stranger."

"Y–Yes, of course, Kasen-san." Her word of warning reached me immediately as I saw some of the animal growled after seeing me entered the house. After hearing that, I proceed into her house with the utmost cautious, worried about my own safety.

The house, although not so big, had a very spacious yard. Most of the yard were occupied by her various companions. The vegetation was, as expected, truly oriental style that ranged from bamboo to bonsai plants. Oh, there was also a small pond with a few carps inside it. Personally, this place looked rather similar with Akyu's mansion, although a bit smaller and much simpler compared to her family mansion.

"Follow me closely," she said as she entered her house. I obediently followed her as we walked along the porch.

She opened a sliding door and inside it was a rather empty hall. The only thing that decorated the room is a pair of calligraphy scroll hanging near the door. Besides that, there's nothing else.

"Sit down while I'll bring us some tea." After she said that, she left me all alone inside the tatami covered hall.

As I sat down in the middle of the hall, I decided to review my question a bit. I opened my note and then started to review each and every question.

Reaching the half mark of my list of questions, I realized something right away. Almost none of my question could be asked to the hermit. Almost all of the questions had something related to the outside world, which I doubt she would know. Now I'm out of idea. It seemed using the questions are far from good idea. But I guess I will still ask her to evaluate my questions. For now, I'll try to come up with as many question as possible for her to answer.

But before I could start formulating any question, the house owner already got back with the tea. It seemed tea was the favorite drink of Gensokyo, not that I mind. She put the tea in front of me and then sat down facing me. In a stranger's eyes, the two of us looked like someone that would get into a match if not for the tea.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Just like before, she didn't waste a single time. I like that aspect in a person so I have no problem with that. But the thing is, I don't have any questions for her.

"Very well. Unfortunately, just as I stated before, my list of questions were for the Moriya miko."

"Okay, so?"

"So, only a tenth of them could be asked for this interview."

"Which mean?" she asked while tilting her head slightly.

"This will not be the same interview as I intended." I stated that simply as I sipped my tea again.

"Then do you have any suggestion? I did ask you to make me your first one."

I choked on my tea at that statement of her. And that, as expected, surprised her.

"W-What happened? Are you okay?"

I signaled her with my hand that I was okay. As I regained my composure, I started to explain the reason for that.

"Iba–Kasen-san, do you understand that you've just made a rather suggestive statement a few seconds ago?" I looked at her while saying that.

"Hah? What do you mean?" So she didn't realize that right away, eh?

"Please repeat your last statement then."

"I was just saying that you would make me your fi–" She couldn't finished her sentence as she realized that right away and quickly covered her mouth. Her face blushed so much that even her ear began to glow red.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Wow! That's what I call a shout. I covered my ears just barely to protect myself from her loud shout.

"Geez, no need to shout, Kasen-san."

"How can I not!? You were–"

"Hah! Now you knew how I felt that time!" I quickly returned the statement at her.

"H-Hah? I d-didn't–" But before she could deny her previous action, I pushed on.

"Oh no! You just did! If not, why would you assume an attacking stance toward me?"

"Err, it was just–"

"Oh please, Kasen-san. There's no use in denying it."

She grumbled under her breath while glaring at me. It seemed I have to stop now or I might get beaten up later on.

I scratched the back of my head as I felt a little awkward at the situation. But I guessed I have to apologize to her for starter.

"I'm sorry for that, Kasen-san. That was rather…childish of me to do that."

She looked at me, still grumbling, but looked a bit calmer than before.

"Could we please continue the interview, Kasen-san?"

"…Okay." Although still a bit reluctant, she still gave me the green light to continue with the interview.

"I know that the list of questions is useless now, but let's go with some light and ordinary questions, shall we?" She nodded at that.

I opened my notepad and prepared to write the interview.

"So, introduction first, okay? Nice to meet you, my name is Reuel. For some reason I can't seem to remember my family name."

"Why are you introducing yourself?"

"It is my own standard procedure, Kasen-san. It is to make the subject a bit more open to me."

"Hmm, so you familiarize yourself with them. Is that what you mean?"

"Correct. So, please tell me your full name, Kasen-san."

"Very well, I'll play along. I'm Ibara Kasen, a hermit that lived on this Youkai Mountain."

Good start, now what?

"Okay, please tell me a little about yourself, Kasen-san."

"I don't have much to tell except that I lived here and still in training as a hermit. I lived here with my friends."

"You mean those rare animals and such?"

"Yes. They are my friends." She stated that rather proudly.

"Okay, then how long have you been living here?"

"Hmm, let's see. I lost count, but at least more than 50 years or so."

"I see." I write that on my notepad. If what she said is true, then she might be on the level of a human elder. Although her appearance was still those of a young adult, she might be the same age as my grandma. But best not to dig on those. I value my life, thank you.

"What's next?" She asked me to continue, looking a bit impatient.

"Hmm, let's talk about your first meeting with the Hakurei miko."

"Oh, you mean with Reimu?"

"Yes, with her. From the story written on the chronicle, you were searching for the so called 'arm of a kappa'. Is that right, Kasen-san?"

"Correct. But as you know, it was not the one I'm looking for."

"Yes, from what the chronicle wrote, it seemed it was just a mechanical extending arm. Just like a toy in my world."

"A toy, eh? Then it was definitely a prank."

"A prank? Then you have a hunch about who did that?"

"I don't. At least, not right now."

"I see. Let's move on to the next question, yes? Could you tell me about your 'friends' here? Some of those are something that a human might not see in their lifetime."

"While I was traveling around Gensokyo, I met them. Some are injured, others are just lost. I couldn't help but want to nurse them back to health," she glanced at the animals on the yard with a bit of melancholic expression and then continued, "But it seems like they are too attached here and refuse to leave."

"And you let them live here?"

"I don't have a choice. I don't want to throw them out. But I also have to make them realized that they need to get back to their own place."

"I see. Than you will keep them here with you?"

"Do you have any better suggestion?" She shot back the question at me.

"Well, no. I guess that is the best option for now, right? So next question then," I looked at her bandaged arm, "Could you tell me about your bandaged arm?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Okay, so that's sensitive matter. Understood. Next, how about the shackle on your wrist?"

"….Can I also not speak about that?"

"Of course. As I stated before, I appreciate your privacy." Although I said that I will not press on, I still put some note regarding that.

"…Thank you. Next questions?"

"Hmm, your love of na–I mean teach the correct way of life is rather…interesting. What made you do that, Kasen-san?"

"You're about to say 'nag' just then, aren't you?" She glared at meagain.

"Oh, no, no, no. Why would I?" I laughed awkwardly, playing ignorant.

"There's no use denying it, Reuel, san. Almost everyone said that. I'm used to it. My reason is that I just want the people to live a better life and healthier life." Hmm, a noble cause, but it seemed the method is somewhat lacking.

"Okay, but don't you think your method is a bit harsh?"

"Living a healthy live needed a lot of discipline and also perseverance. Of course it would be hard!"

"And you're also showing the example by living like that yourself."

"Precisely. The younger generation in the village was living in such an undisciplined way of life. They have to–" And there she went on again. I have to stopped her or else we wouldn't go anywhere.

"Kasen-san."

"Not to mention that they are so lazy! One must always continue to–" Didn't hear me, eh? I guessed I need to use louder voice.

"Kasen-san."

"Also to review their life day by day, training their mind and also their body, they will eventual–" Oh, come on!

"KASEN-SAN!"

"W-W-What!?"

"I'm really sorry for shouting at you, but you're getting a bit side tracked." Again! But I refrain from saying that.

"Ah, sorry. Whenever I remember about that, I have this urge to give a lecture. They are just–"

"Kasen-san." I reminded her again.

"Uhm, sorry, sorry. Next question?"

"Okay, let's see now. What else should we talk about? Do you have any idea?"

"Hey, hey, you're the journalist here," she frowned with displeasure at that, "Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

"It is. But you did say that you'll give me advice, right? As you know, I could use some right now." I smiled teasingly at her.

She sighed at that and closed her eyes to think for a while.

"Oh yeah, how about your hobby, Kasen-san?"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Okay, my hobbies are tending to my animal friends and also–"

"To nag?" I said with a joking tone.

"W-What!? Give lecture! D-Don't say it like that!" She stood up and exploded again just like that.

"W-Wait a minute! I was just j-joking! P-Please calm down, Kasen-san!" I tried to calm her down. I really need to be more careful against her. It seemed she was a bit sensitive about that. But didn't she just say that she was already used to that? Got to note that she has a rather strange mood swing from time to time.

"…Is there anymore question?" asked the hermit while sitting down again. I think she was already nearing her limit. I could already see a few veins popped on her forehead. Maybe the next time I make a mistake, she would really hit me. Not a good prospect.

"Uhm, I think that will be enough. For now, at least." Yes, the interview, although not as planned, have gave me a rather interesting result.

"Then is there anything else?" She asked me with a rather irritated tone, still sore from my previous joke. Isn't patience and forgiveness one of the things you learn as a hermit?

"If you could evaluate my questions for the Moriya miko, I would really appreciate it."

"…I suppose I could do that. I also wanted to know what question you made for her."

"Very well then," I ripped the notepad where I listed the question and gave it to her, "Here you go."

She took it from me and then started reading it seriously.

As I enjoy my tea, which I have to say tasted a little bit better than the one Rinnosuke served, I noticed a few more things that caught my attention and worthy of questioning. But I guessed I would have to wait for that. I'll compile those questions and ask her some time later. Besides, the evaluation she gave based on my previous questions might gave me more than I have now.

I sipped my tea slowly as I wait for the hermit to evaluate my work. She really took her time there. Fortunately, I wasn't in a hurry. I enjoyed the calm and tranquil atmosphere her house had. The sound of calm wind that made the leaves rustled gently calmed me. The sound her animal friend made also added a slight taste of wildness, a comforting feel too if you asked me.

Then suddenly I heard the sound of paper being laid down in front of me. Near it, the so called One Armed Hermit closed her eyes and seemed to be in deep thought. By the way, although the nicknamed suggested that she only have one hand, she used both of her hand quite normally. I guessed that would make another question for me to ask her.

"So? How is it, Kasen-san?" I asked her, finally unable to wait any longer.

"Hmmmm…" She just hummed with her hand crossed.

"Uhm , Kasen-san?" Did I do something wrong again.

"Hhhhmmmmmm…." She looked to be in a very deep though that her eyebrows twitched a little.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Okay, now I'm getting scared here. What did I do this time?

"…."

With each passing second, I'm getting more and more scared.

"….Reuel-san." She said as she opened her eyes. She looked determined and serious.

"Y-Yes?" Okay, the verdict is here!

"I….."

"Yes? Yes?"

"I…."

"Yes? Yes? Yes?" I'm practically shouting there! Out with it!

"I don't understand most of it."

"….."

Ooooookkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy…..

Really? That's all? That's the verdict I'm dying to hear? That she didn't understand most of it!?

I could feel something snapped inside me. Probably my patience. But fear for my life held me composed. Barely.

"I-I-Is t-t-that s-so, K-Kasen-san?" I stuttered my words all the way due to my shock from hearing that. And if I'm not mistaken, I'm trembling rather hard.

"C-Calm down, Reuel-san." She waved her hand at me, looking a bit concern at my twitching eyes.

"I-I-I'm c-c-calm."

"Drink and breathe! Drink and breathe first!" She quickly poured tea into my cup, which I held in shaking hand.

I sipped the tea.

"Ah…." I calmed down a bit. It seemed the tea also had a calming effect. Got to ask her for the brand later. Oh, another question. Good!

"Have you calmed down?"

"Yes, thank you. But you must understand, it was quite shocking that my first evaluation was that." You don't know how shocking that was. It was as same as waiting for your exam score. But instead of hearing how good it is or how bad it is, you got the message that you took the wrong exam after all you've gone through.

"I'm sorry, but that was my honest thought. I was taking so long to understand what each question means," she lowered her head a little, "But I didn't understand most of them." She sighed at that.

"Ah, I understood. It was too 'outside', right?"

"Yes, that's probably it." So no wonder she couldn't understand those questions. I guess this evaluation gave me an evaluation much more valuable than I first thought.

"Okay, that good. Very good evaluation, Kasen-san. I really appreciate it."

"Uhm, glad to be help?"

"Why so unsure? You've gave so much assistance," although you almost killed me in the first time, "So how about the questions you understood? Any comment on those?"

"Hmm, not necessarily. Although at first look they might be a little too private, they are fine. Just keep to your promises." She emphasized on the last part.

"Got it. You can count on me!"

"I hope you're not lying. I hate lie." She said with a firm tone.

"Nobody really like lie, Kasen-san. If they said so, they are either foolish or they lied about that."

"Agreed on that, Reuel-san. Oh yeah, I've got something else to discuss with you."

"Hmm? What is that?"

"I think judging from your act, a day or two of training here would do you nicely. I'll personally train you myself!" She said with so much pride.

"Hah?" I couldn't not give a proper reply to that surprising statement of hers that came out of nowhere.

"And once again, I would not take no for an answer!" She smiled at me.

On normal condition, that smile might brighten my day. Today, that smile meant the death of me.

* * *

***In an unknown part of the world**

C : Uhm, hello? N-san? No one's here?

Ri: Ah, Camera-kun, is it?

C : Oh, Morichika-san. Have you seen N-san by any chance?

Ri: He's in the back. He said he had a call from someone. I don't know who, though.

C : Ah, I see, I see. But the thing is, we need to start this or we'll run out of time.

Ri: Don't worry. N-san said that I should cover him for the first part of the show. And Yukari-san also has sent me the guest for now. Is that okay with you, Camera-kun?

C : Oh, of course, of course. Then you can start any time you want, Morichika-san!

Ri: Very well then. Greetings to both new and old viewers alike. I'm Morichika Rinnosuke. The usual host, N-san, will be with us in a few moment. But first, we'll greet our guest for today. Let's see. Yukari-san said to throw this talisman there. *Throw talisman to the other side.

Ka: And that's why you should follow this practice routine every single day. Do I make myself clear?

Ri: Depends on what you're talking about. I only hear the conclusion.

Ka: Hah? W-What!? This isn't Youkai Mountain!

Ri: No, it is not, Ibara-san.

Ka: Oh, Rinnosuke-san. Nice to meet you here. Wherever here is.

Ri: Likewise, Ibara-san.

Ka: Just Kasen is fine. After all, we're trade partner.

Ri: Ah, sorry, sorry. A habit, you know? Well then, Kasen-san, we're you in the middle of your lecture?

Ka: Yes, I was. But I'll get back to them later. Besides, they needed more than once to get it planted deep into their mind.

Ri: I see. Well, Kasen-san, as you know, we're not in Gensokyo right now. I don't know where this is, but we're here to give comment on the newest outsider, Reuel-san. I believe you've met him, yes?

Ka: Yes, I have. A very interesting person. A bit annoying sometimes, but I can see that he is a very bright person…..Still, a bit annoying.

Ri: From your statements, I guess he hit a rather awkward button, didn't he, Kasen-san?

Ka:…..Let's leave it at that.

Ri: Of course, Kasen-san. It seems we have a rather similar evaluation on this guy.

Ka: Hmm? You thought the same?

Ri: Pretty much. Well, except the annoying part that is. Just a bit disturbed about his…'commotion' with Marisa.

Ka: Marisa? What did he do to her?

Ri: Uhm, I am not in any position to say anything, Please don't ask me any further, Kasen-san. Especially since I myself still don't have the whole knowledge regarding that.

Ka: But,…Ah, you're right. I guess I'll ask him personally later on when I train him.

Ri: Uhm ,Kasen-san, did you just say that you were going to train him?

Ka: Yes, I am. Especially after hearing that he already made a commotion with Marisa, I'll have to add up the difficulty of my training for him.

Ri: Yes, yes, of course, Kasen-san. (Pray for him. I'll treat him to something later when he visit my shop)

Ka: Are you not interested in some training too? It seems you need a day or two.

Ri: Forgive me, Kasen-san. Not that I don't want to. But I cannot afford to close the shop any time soon, you know?

Ka: I suppose so. But the offer remains, Rinnosuke-san.

Ri: I'll keep that in mind. Oh, I'll send you your order of pet food and also tea later on.

Ka: Thank you very much, Rinnosuke-san. You've been such a help to me. I'll exchange it with the usual.

Ri: My pleasure, Kasen-san. Well moving on, it seems you have been interviewed by him.

Ka: Hmm, maybe not exactly. Just a simple test. But he did gave me a few interesting questions.

Ri: Really now?

Ka: Yes, he did. But forgive me that I don't want to share that with you. It has several private things I shouldn't mention here.

Ri: H-Hah? Sorry, what did you say, Kasen-san?

Ka: I said that I don't want to discuss it since it was a private mat–Wait? NO! Not that kind of things!

Ri: I didn't say anything, Kasen-san.

Ka: Ugh, y-yes, you didn't sorry. Forgive me for that, Rinnosuke-san.

Ri: So I guess this was–

Ka: What?

Ri: Never mind. (Once again he was able to do that.)

Ka: Why are you become quiet all of a sudden?

Ri: Thinking, Kasen-san. As you know, I am always thinking when I'm quiet.

Ka: And what are you thinking about?

Ri: Private matter, Kasen-san. Private matter.

Ka: Ugh, now you too. That guy really is–

N : Ah, sorry, sorry. That was one long phone call. Ah, who is this? Our guest for today, is it?

Ri: Yes, she is. She is Ibara Kasen. A hermit.

N : Ah, nice to meet you, Ibara-san. I'm N-san. The host of this show. Thank you, Morichika-san, for doing it while I'm away on the phone.

Ri: Anytime, N-san.

Ka: Hmm…

N : Eh? What is it, Ibara-san? Something on my face?

Ka: Hmm, forgive me for asking this, but are you resting well?

N : Hah? Uhm, I guess. Why the sudden question, Ibara-san?

Ka: Well, your eyes have a dark bag under it. Your movement also looked rather sluggish.

N : R-Really? That bad?

Ka: Well, if you want to, I could train you to get into better shape. How about it?

N : Really? Wow, that's wonderful!

Ri: N-san, I don't th–

N : Yes, what is it, Morichika-san?

Ka: Yes, Rinnosuke-san? Care to join?

Ri: Oh, nothing, nothing. Please carry on. (Good luck, N-san.)

N : Well, although I'm happy to continue, but it seems our time is up. We need to read the comment from our viewer. I hope you don't mind, Ibara-san, Morichika-san.

Ri: Of course, N-san.

Ka: I don't have any problem with that.

N : Good, good. Then it is time to read the comments! Let's see who the first one is!

It is one of our loyal viewers, **Scourge From BloodClan**! Thank you for following the series yet again! Well, yes, Chen is really cute. Even our human journalist over there had a hard time to control his urge to pet her. And yes, according to Morichika-san, she will likely do that. And also about the SDM, well… We'll have to discuss it with the upper management. But he will get there sooner or later. Thank you for the support!

And next we have from yet another one of our loyal viewers **BokusuKanon**! Yes, it was a rather close call he had with her, but we are also happy that he managed to get away, although the method was….questionable. And for the other one…Hmm, this is kind of difficult to respond to.

Ri: What is it, N-san?

N : Could the two of you give your opinion on the next two statement? I am not really sure what to say about this.

Ka:Hmm? What is it? Let me have a look.*Grabbed the letter.

Ri: …I see, I see. For the one with Marisa, I guess I can't say too much since I am also interested in why he could do that.

Ka: Unfortunately, I can't really comment on that since I don't know what happened. But about the last part, what is this 'asylum'?

N : Asylum means a place for mentally incompetent or unbalanced person. In this case, youkai and many other creatures.

Ka: Then I agree on that. For you human, youkai have a very unbalanced way of thinking. One time we can be friendly, one time we can be hostile. It's just our nature.

N : So Ibara-san is a youkai?

Ka: H-Hah? N-No, that was just, uhm…

Ri: Hermit is already considered a youkai, Kasen-san.

Ka: Y-Yes! Let's go with that.

N: …..Ooookay. Well, I guess I am also a bit interested in the first question regarding his task might be more than a journalist.

Ri: If Yukari-san was the one that 'asked' him in the first place, that is a very possible scenario.

Ka: I have to agree on that, even if I don't know the whole story yet.

N : Thank you, both of you. Well, our time is up. I guess we'll see you later. As usual, don't forget to send us your comment (aka **Review**). Thank you for watching, have a nice day, and stay healthy, everyone! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: Touhou, all of its characters, and musics belongs to Zun. The only things I own here is the OC named Reuel. This fanfict may or may not be canon. Besides that, I've got nothing else to say. So with that, please take a seat, grab your drink, pick your snack, and have a pleasant ride (or read).**

* * *

**Chapter 7 "The Goddess' Shy Friend"**

"F-Finally!" I shouted to no one in particular as I looked up to the sky. In just one week, I finally finished Kasen's complete training course. Which, if I may say so, a lot harder than I imagined. I was so wrong to think that her training would only consist of meditation and such.

In the first two days, she asked me to fetch water from the river. The problem was that the only water source was the river, which was far, far, far, FAR away from her home. And no, she didn't ask me to do it once. She asked me to do it three times! I had to walk from her home and to the river three times! Carrying two buckets of water!

In the next three days, she asked me to trim the garden. Okay, at first, it wasn't a hard job, right? WRONG! If she asked you to do it with a sheer, you're right. But she asked me to do it with a pair of bonsai scissor. I had to bend down to trim the grass, climb the tree to trim the leaves, and so on.

And finally on the sixth and final day, she asked me to meditate. I thought, how hard can it be? I could never be more wrong! She asked me to meditate 6 hours straight while fasting and listening to her na–I mean lecture! And that was also after a single trip of bringing yet again two buckets of water.

At first, I had the idea of skipping coming to her house. But, just as the dedicated lecturer she was, she went every single day to Hieda family mansion to fetch me early in the morning. The whole mansion, knowing too well about her, let her do as she wished.

And now, I'm lying around on the riverbed, stretching my body after that long meditation.

*GRUMBLE*

Uh oh, I forgot that I never had lunch. And since she already fetch me early in the morning, I didn't bring anything to eat, thinking that I would just eat at her place just like the past five days.

*GRUMBLE*

Ugh, it's getting louder. I guess I better hurr–

*RUSTLE*

At the sound of that, I quickly stood up. Since I've been doing Kasen's training near this place, I've never realize that this riverbed was far from human territory. This place was a bit far from the usual path human used to get into the Moriya shrine, thus making it quite empty. Not to mention that the fact that this place located really close to the Great Youkai Forest has made the danger added yet another level. Now that I've realized how dangerous this place, I slowly felt fear seep into me. I'm not a coward, I could tell you that. But the chance of surviving a frontal encounter with a youkai here was too slim even for a gamble.

*RUSTLE*

Now I have two options. One is to face whatever it is behind the bushes. This option, however, looked rather dangerous and I doubt I could leave unscathed. And the second one is to flee right away. And with the help of the spell card, I could get away relatively easy. But this plan is not without flaw. Yes, I could get away, but I risked using my emergency tool, which was the spell card. I rather only use it in case of emergency.

For now, I needed information to help me pick my option. And how? I really needed to rake my brain out for this one.

Storm out to flush them out? Bad, I'll probably be murdered in a split second.

Ask them nicely? I really need to think harder.

What else can I do? Is there anything I can use?

Pepper spray? No.

Taser? No.

Thermal goggle?

…

Does youkai have heat? I mean…..

Ah, what the heck. That's the best choice I had at the moment, right?

I quickly grabbed the goggle and put it on. Thankfully, the goggle came with a manual, which I've read the night before I set out to the Moriya shrine.

I turned it on and my vision began to change. The colorful scenery in front of me turned into the thermal vision. Among the dark silhouettes which came from the trees and bushes, a single white silhouette appeared in front of me. It seems it was not more than a few feet from me. I tried to study the feature. From it, I could see that the figure carried a rather large load behind it because I could see a blackish shadow with a bit of white spot here and there. Unfortunately, I couldn't make out the face and other feature due to the limited view provided by the thermal goggle.

I looked around slowly, trying to avoid surprising the figure. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the only one I need to worry about was the one figure in front of me.

With some information in my hand, I now need to choose my next course of action. To flee or to face it. Unfortunately, I don't know the opponent capability. This made me a bit on the disadvantage side. I needed to get ready for anything. I don't want to relive my past experience with a certain dusk youkai.

For now, I guessed I just stay as sharp as possible. While still using my thermal goggle, I grabbed the card slowly, readying myself in case I need to teleport out of danger. I kept my body position in a relax position but my mind was more than ready.

*RUSTLE*

There it went again. The figure just moved the bushes to make that sound. But no more than that. Strange as it was, I think it had no indication to attack any time soon. Once again, I decided not to panic and stand my ground while still facing the figure.

I could somehow saw the figure looking around. Is it waiting for someone?

*RUSTLE*

And yet another rustling sound made from the same bush. Why is it trying to do? The figure kept looking around it, as if waiting for someone to come out. Wait! Waiting for someone to come out!? Is it trying to trap me? Not good!

I need to do something quickly! It looked like the best thing was to run away after all. Seeing there was no sign of the figure moving from its spot, I decided that was the best time to move out. At the moment, running as far away as possible. And after that, I ran as fast as I could to safety.

* * *

"*huff* N-Not *huff* c-chasing?*huff*" I tried to catch my breath under a tree near the Moriya shrine stair. Although not many people present, I still felt that it was a better place than the previous one.

Okay, that was very strange. The youkai (if it was really a youkai) didn't give chase or anything. In fact, it only stood there making a rustling sound, although there was a possibility that it was waiting for the others to trap me.

As I finally regained my breath, I decided my next course. It seemed that it was already near the time for the sun to set. I guessed that means it was already time to head back. And after that, I'll get back to studying my list of question. Oh, I also remembered that my time with Kasen had given me a lot of material for question. I have to read it later on. I have to check back on my notepad.

….

"Hmm?" My notepad?

I patted my clothes, but couldn't feel the object in question anywhere. From my chest pocket to my utility belt pocket. I couldn't find it!

Where is it? I'm starting to get panic here! It has all of my work!

Think, me! Where did you drop it?

….

"Oh no." I said as I slapped my forehead. I have a hunch where I dropped it. And I won't like it.

* * *

And here I am once again. The place where I probably dropped it was probably the riverbed where I had a few minutes of lying carefree. I should probably be more careful next time. This place wasn't the safest place in the world.

This time, I thread the forest path carefully. Moving from tree to tree while still keeping an eye ahead using my thermal goggle, I finally reached the riverbed where I was not long ago. I have to do it fast if I want to get back to the village before dark.

After making sure for the last time that the coast was clear, I quickly searched the ground. I combed every grass and flipped every stone to find the small notepad. But it seemed the object couldn't be found. But I won't give up! I'll keep looking. I have–

"This place is dangerous for human."

A sudden voice startled me that I literally jumped away from my spot. I almost jumped into the river but able to barely stop near the edge.

I quickly turned around to look for the source of the warning. As I finally found the source of voice, I suddenly felt something was wrong.

The person in front of me, if she was a person, had hair with a color of blue tinged with green. Her very frilly red bows swung as the wind blew gently around us.

Just by that statement alone I couldn't decide her position. Is she an ally or a potential enemy? But in this land of fantasy, I best to categorized everyone as possible hostile at first and then ask question later. But for now, I have a question for her.

"E-Excuse me, but I'm looking for something," I looked at the girl dressed in red frilly clothes. "It is a notepad. Have you seen it?"

She tilted her head when she heard me asking, making her white frill swayed a bit at her movement. It seemed she didn't expect me to ask a question all of a sudden.

After a while, she shook her head.

"No, no. You mustn't be here. It is dangerous here. Leave." Her warning felt a bit stronger this time.

"Y-Yes, I know. But I really need that notepad," I tried to convince her. "My life depends on that." That was not exaggeration as my life here was to report everything to my employer.

She looked troubled at that request of mine.

"You don't understand. It is really dangerous here."

"I know. I'll leave when I've found my notepad. Please be patient." I'm gambling here. She might know where it is. If yes, I hope she would help me. If she warned me again like last time, I'll leave for good and get back here tomorrow. I decided on that because for some reason, the longer I stay near her, I felt something strange around her. It was like the same feeling when you were going to encounter danger. That kind of disturbing feeling.

"….I understand. I'll do what I can."

"Ah, thank–"

"But! You have to get back here tomorrow. For now, it is much too dangerous."

"R-Really!?"

"Yes, yes. I'll do what I can. Just meet me here in the morning."

"Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough , uhmmm…"

"My name is Kagiyama Hina." And with that, she spun and disappeared with the wind.

Missing the chance to give her my name, I just stood there. Just for precaution, I put on my thermal goggle again. I scanned the surrounding, but found no other heat signal except for myself. After that, I put off the goggle, put it back to my utility belt, and then left to get back to the village.

* * *

The next morning, I returned to the same spot. As I walked toward the spot, I reviewed in my own head the stuff I read yesterday regarding the mysterious lady. At first, I have a hunch that I've read about her. And I was right all along. Kagiyama Hina, Nagashi-hina of the Hidden God. Nagashi-hina referred to the ritual of floating straw hina doll along the river with hope that that action would make their misfortune and bad spirit washed away along with the doll. And just as the ritual suggested, Kagiyama Hina have the ability to collect misfortune. How she done that, the chronicle didn't state in detail, thus making me having a lot of question about her. It seems this misfortune goddess would be the perfect candidate for my next interview. If I find my notepad that is.

After reaching the spot, I once again put on my thermal goggle and scanned the whole place. I found a single heat source. It was spinning in a constant speed. I took off my goggle and found out that the spinning object was none other than the woman from before.

I couldn't see anything around her, but I could feel something around her. No, I cannot detect magic or supernatural stuff. Once again, called it instinct.

While I was staring at her from a distance, she stopped spinning. She drew her hands apart. I once again could feel something around her, this time the feeling much more intense than before. She then pulled her hand together, forming a ball with her hands. Right at that moment I could see something flashed rather darkly from her hand, but that only lasted for a second. She then putted her hands closer to her breast. It looked she was embracing something. After another few seconds, she opened up her hand and let them hung in a relax manner.

"It's rude to peep, you know?" She turned around to look at me who was hiding behind a tree. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that?" She said with a teasing tone.

"Unfortunately, no." I exited from my hiding to reveal myself to her. "Since I've never meet mine."

A surprised look came into her face as she realized what I meant. Yes, I've never looked at my own mother, or father. They say that I was abandoned under a tree. Good thing that someone managed to find me and gave me to a local orphanage. Let's leave it at that for now, shall we?

"P-Please forgive me, I didn't know that." She bowed to apologize to me. For a goddess, she was very humble. Not that I dislike humble people.

"Please forget about it. No one's at fault here, Kagiyama-san." I waved my hand at her.

"But I certainly–"

"Kagiyama-san. Please, I don't mind." I emphasized each word at her. Not that I was sad. But I was always bothered when people pitied me whenever that subject surfaced.

"…If you say so. But I am truly sorry for that. That was very thoughtless of me." And she still went on. But I couldn't get mad at her. She was not at fault. She was just being honest.

I sighed at her reaction.

"Please, Kagiyama-san. Forget about it. Can we get please just get my notepad?" I have to avoid wasting any more time than I have. I need to prepare my next batch of questions.

"Ah, yes, of course. Unfortunately, I never found your notepad. I'm sorry." Ah, I somehow already know that. I guess I was just hoping that she have something else in mind. "But I have an idea. A friend of mine might know." Now that's what I'm talking about! Eh, wait a minute! Her friend?

"Uhm, forgive my rude question, Kagiyama-san. But, is your fri–"

"A youkai? Yes, she is." She said with a smile. Now that's just not right! Bringing me, a human, to a youkai just like that! This smell like a trap from far away, I tell you! "Ah, but don't worry. She is not one that eat human. She is friendly, I assure you that."

Should I trust her? On a more important side, how much should I risk for my notepad? Sure, I would lose a lot of useful information. But was it enough to risk your life?

"Uhm, Kagiyama-san, I don't–"

"She's a kappa."

Hmm, a kappa eh? Now that changes everything. Of course, in traditional term, the kappa is a youkai that was quite hostile. They are often portrayed to be quite eager to extract the so called 'shirikodama' from any human foolish enough to cross their path or misfortune enough to be caught by them. In here, however, they are a race of youkai that had built a rather large society with science as their focus. They were far away from their ever hostile predecessor. But one cannot be too sure. As I pondered it, I check my utility belt silently. I don't want to offend the goddess in front of me. Even if she did act humble and friendly, I don't have any information that denied the possibility that she might turn hostile in a matter of second.

"So? Are you coming?" She tilted her head slightly while asking me that, still wearing the same smile as before.

I guessed I have no choice. Besides, Reimu did say that the youkai here were more civilized. But how much 'more' , I don't know. And another reason for me to go. Sooner or later, I'll meet them. So why not now? And with that, I nodded at her.

"Yes, I'm coming with you to see this friend of yours." Hearing my answer, she smiled happily at me. If not for the information that stated she was a misfortune goddess, I might not notice that since she acted so humane.

"Then, please follow me." She offered her hand to me. I reached out to her hand a bit hesitantly. "Huh?" The moment my finger touched hers, I felt a sudden strange energy flowed out of me. But instead of feeling tired, I felt rather light and more relax than before.

"W-What happened, Kagiyama-san?" I asked, fearing that something bad had happened to me.

"Don't worry, it's nothing you should worry about," she replied with a calm smile, "You can trust me on that."

"…If you say so." I replied to her. But I could somehow felt something behind her calm smile. Something that I have to ask her soon.

* * *

While we were walking, we talked about her friend. Apparently her name is Kawashiro Nitori, a kappa engineer. As I heard that name, I tried to recollect my memory of reading the chronicle. If I'm not mistaken, she had the nickname of "Super Youkai Warhead". And once again, the description from the chronicle was too vague for me to make a figure appear on my mind. But judging from the term "Warhead" she might either be an arm maniac or a very explosive youkai. Either way, I hope there is a third choice. I don't want to meet any one of those two possibilities in here.

Along the way, I noticed that the path we tread upon was fairly quiet. Either it was because it was rarely used or some of the usual traveler avoided this path because one of us. I said that because I saw a silhouette of a person, or a youkai, not far from us that quickly changed direction when they saw us. For now, the reason that came into my mind was they were probably fleeing from the misfortune goddess in front of me.

"Hmm? What is it?" It looked like she noticed that I was staring into her back for quite some times.

"Uhm, may I ask your friend's….personality? I don't want to make a bad first impression." I bluffed that right away.

"Hmm, she is a very shy, but very nice person when you spend some time with her. Although, her conversation mostly around her invention and science." So this girl has a trait of nerd? Now that made me wants to see! "That personality of hers made her very hard to gain new friend. I sometime worry about that. I wished she would be friendlier with the others." Oh, very considerate of her. Very nice and caring. It is a bit ironic, don't you think? The goddess of misfortune wished for nothing but fortune for someone. I guess my questions when I'm with her will be plenty.

* * *

Wow! Just wow! The place she had led me was an underground cave that have a river ran along the side of it. The place looked kind of like Venice without the gondola. But the buildings were more like block after block of metal. Is that even comfortable? I mean, would that even protect them from the cold? Guess I'll ask this Nitori person.

We entered through the hard to notice entrance. It was hard to notice because it was just a simple rock that seemed to lead to nowhere. If not for Hina, I wouldn't have even thought that this was the entrance.

As we walked along the canal, my eyes darted from left to right in curiosity. If their culture really were focused on science, then chances are those building contained one or two labs, right? It just excited me what kind of technology the kappas are able to produce.

But I noticed one strange thing. I don't see anyone around. Not even a single person, or youkai at that matter. But since the goddess in front of me didn't say anything, I decided to stay quiet. Although I have the option of using my thermal goggle, I supposed that would not be a good idea here. Don't want to offend them and make a commotion, right?

"Let's see. Ah, there it is!" Hina shouted while pointing to a building located on the back of the cave. The building looked rather isolated from the rest of the other home location. Guessed her word that she was shy really was true.

"Good, well, what are waiting for?" I began to march forward. But I already failed my first step. The reason was because I was held by the curse goddess herself.

"Did you forget that she is a very shy person? If you barge into her house like that, she'll panic!" Really now? That's some issue she had. "And…that was the trigger to the event that eventually leads to her have the nickname of 'Super Youkai Warhead'." W-Wait! Oh no, I hope she really isn't the exploding type.

As I nervously waited for her to come up with some plan, I started to feel cold sweat dripping on my forehead. Can I survive this?

"Uhm, Kagiyama-san?"

"Please wait a minute. I'm still thinking for a ….safer way." W-W-What!? That sounded really disturbing and scary! How dangerous is this friend of hers!?

"Uhm, h-how about you talk to her slowly?" I hope that worked. "You're her close friend, right?"

Hearing that, she looked a bit nervous. I don't know why.

"I guess, but…" she sighed rather heavily after saying that. "There's no other choice, right?"

"Well, if you have any other plan."

"Unfortunately, no. Well, just hide for now. I'll try to talk to her first." Okay, you don't sound very convincing. Not a good starter.

As I moved away to hide myself, the goddess just stood there without doing anything. I'm nervously waiting for anything here. And then she suddenly shook her head and then knocked on the door.

"Nitori! Are you home?" She called her friend.

But no reply came from the house. She then knocked once again.

"Nitori! Are you home?" And once again, there was no response. Okay, this was going nowhere.

As I wait for anything, the door suddenly opened. But I couldn't see it from where I was hiding. I presumed this Nitori girl was home all along. I could hear a couple of voice, but I just couldn't make anything out of them since I was too far away. They talked for quite some time. Inside my mind, I was already giving up on the notepad. I guess I could just make do with a new one. Although I'll lose most of the information I've gathered, I would still be alive, right?

But after a while, the goddess beckoned me to get near her. Is it really all right? Having no other choice, I came out of my hiding and walked near her,

After I was a few steps away from her, she went closer to me and started whispering.

"She agreed to meet with you." Oh good! "But she said that she would need some time to prepare herself. So let's wait inside. Just…don't do anything to startle her." Okay, I guess that's not a hard thing to watch out for, right? Right? Oh please, make it right!

I nodded at her and then the two of us entered her house with the goddess in front of me. And the first two words that came into my mind was 'mad scientist'. Yes, those were the perfect word to describe this kappa girl's house. Her house was like a mixed between a lab and a workshop. Tools scattered all around the floor, blueprints spread out all over the table, and oil stained the wall here and there. In fact, I could somehow smell oil just the moment I entered her house. Not a pleasant smell. Not to mention that there were a lot of contraption and gadget I've never seen all of my life all over the house. Is this girl fine living like this? And to my horror, I noticed something that resembled a missile. Oh no! This just spelled danger all over!

"Nitori, come out now. It's fine." The goddess called her friend in a gentle manner before I could make any rash decision.

"I-I know. J-Just give me some time!" A shout came from the back of the room. It was just as she described. A shy voice. I guessed if you just tinkered with machine your whole time, you'll might lose a few social skill. But that was just my opinion. Everyone is different.

"Oh come on, now! Your guest is very civilized and won't hurt you!" Such a strange way of describing someone. But I guess that was fine with me.

"Okay! Okay! I-I'm coming!" Ah finally! I already lost more time than I predicted. If she would just help me with some of her gadget, we might find this notepad faster.

Footsteps were heard from the back of the room. Just from the sound, you could tell that she was not sure to do it. And finally, the one we've been waiting for appeared. She bowed to me right away, hiding her face from me.

"H-H-Hello t-t-there! N-Nice t-to m-meet you!" She was stuttering like crazy. How bad was her social skill? "M-M-M-My n-n-name is K-Kashiwaro N-Nitoru?" Huh? A different name? "Eh!? I m-mean Kawashiro Nitori!" She practically shouted out her name to me as she bowed even lower in her embarrassment.

Startled by her rather pitiful introduction, I forgot to introduce myself. At this, Hina nudged me with her elbow. She then gestured me to follow through.

"Ah, yeah. Nice too meet you, Kawashiro-san. I'm Reuel. And there's no surname." I bowed at her too as I introduced myself as polite as I could.

"Ah, R-Reuel-san, is it?" She raised her head.

"Now, that wasn't too hard, right, Nitori?" Hina smiled at her.

"Y-Yes, but you know how bad I am with stranger, Hina!" Wow, she spoke much more fluently with her. Not that I expect her to do the same with me. From the first glance, her appearance was not too weird for me. Her hair fashioned into a pair of short twintails and an outfit that has the same blue color as her hair and eyes was far from weird for me. Although, the golden key on a strap that she wore in the front of her chest seemed rather weird, especially paired with the red beads necklace. Not to mention that her clothes had a lot of pocket, from her skirt hem to her shirt. I guessed that was to make her work easier, a testimony to her dedication to her work.

"Now, Reuel-san. She said that she could help us. Just tell her what you want to find. I'm sure her gadget will do nicely!" said the goddess with pride.

"Uhm, H-Hina, I might help. B-But don't put that much pressure on me." She tugged her friend's clothes to protest a bit.

"Pressure?" she paused and then showed a puzzled expression, but then she continued, "Ah, sorry, Nitori." It seemed she realized what her previous statement meant for her shy friend. "I was just so happy that you can finally use your knowledge to help the human." She gave the most honest smile I've ever seen.

"….I guess." And in contrast, she didn't have the same zeal as her friend.

As I looked at their conversation, I could see that Hina had tried to get her shy friend to at least befriend someone else. I was honestly touched by that honest show of friendship. Once again, it was ironic that a goddess that manipulated misfortune always tried to wish her friend for the best luck she could have.

"So let's move on. Or it will be too dangerous for us," said the goddess.

"Wait a minute. I'll get my bag and also my hat." Hmm, a bag?

"Okay, We'll wait for you here." Not long after that, she disappeared once again into the back of the house, leaving me with the goddess.

"She's very shy, isn't she?" I asked her.

"Yes. Although in general kappas are shy, she was a special case." Hina sighed at that. "I know that her works are important, but I just want her to see the world much more than now." She sounded like a mother that worried about her daughter habit of spending too much time inside the house.

"I understand. But I guess, you have tried many ways to do that?"

"Yes, I have. But almost all the time, she would run away." She answered dejectedly.

"Is that why you bring us here instead of calling for her?" I just noticed that because in my opinion, calling her to the riverbed would make it easier for us to search since we have used quite some times to get into the kappa's home.

"Unfortunately, yes. If here, I would…corner her." At that confession, she hung her head down much more dejectedly than before. "Tell me, Reuel-san. Am I too… meddlesome?" Her question was delivered with a bit of worry.

"A bit. Just a bit." In replied to her right away. I didn't see any purpose for me to not say that.

"I knew it." She looked saddened a bit.

"But", I added more before she could feel more saddened by that. "You are just concerned. Sometimes, you need to be meddlesome to show how caring you are. Sometimes."

Hearing that, she was a bit taken aback. But after a short while, she giggled at my comment.

"I guess you're right." She giggled a bit more than she gave me a smile. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, Kagiyama-san." Although a bit taken aback by her honest smile, I managed to reply back rather calmly.

After waiting for a short while, the kappa finally showed up.

"Okay, I-I'm ready!" You don't sound convincing for me. Well, I guess that's the best enthusiastic answer she could give us.

I got to say, though. That was one big bag.

…

Big bag? Big bag? Big bag?

"YOU!" I shouted while pointing at her.

"H-H-Huh!? W-W-W-What!?" She was startled by my sudden shout. I could also see Hina showed the same confused look as her friend.

I remembered it all over! She was the one!

"You were the one from yesterday! The one that tried to attack me!" This is bad! Very bad! Don't tell me! This was just a trick all along!?

"H-Huh!? W-What do you m–" The kappa stopped mid-sentence. She leaned forward toward me and tried to take a closer look. I could saw the she finally realized what I'm talking about. "AAAAHHH! You're the human from yesterday!"

"W-What's going on here, both of you? I don't understand!" Hina shouted to us.

"She was going to attack me yesterday!" I shouted at her. I slowly grabbed the spell card from my pocket, ready to bail out of this place if necessary.

"What!? A-Attack you!?" Hearing that, Hina looked to her friend. "Nitori, is that true?"

"N-No! O-Of course not!" She denied my accusation.

"Then why were you hiding? Are you not trying to ambush me?" I questioned her further.

"H-Huh? O-Of course not! Why should I attack you?"

"Why shouldn't you attack me?"

"H-Huh!?" She was so surprised, she couldn't say a single word. I guess my guess was right on the spot.

"Nitori! What is this about?" Hina also wanted to learn the reason.

"I-I-I-I…N-No! I w-was j-just…" Then all of a sudden, her outline wavered.

"What the!?" And in a fraction a second, she disappeared in front of us. How did she do that?

Than I could hear the sound of running footsteps in front of me. The sound went farther with each passing second.

"Reuel-san, could you please explain what happen?" Hina looked at me with serious look.

As I looked at her, I feel somewhat hesitant to tell her. I couldn't trust her fully right now. But I also couldn't find the right reason to doubt her.

"…" I went silent for a second.

"I don't know what happened, Reuel-san. But please trust me when I say that that girl wouldn't even hurt a fly." She said that with a firm tone I've never heard before.

"Then why was she hiding from me?"

"She's shy, remember?" She said with a rather annoyed tone. Oh yeah, that might be a reason. "Please, Reuel-san. Just…tell me what happened." She practically begged me for an explanation. If I'm not mistaken, I could see her eyes started to tear up a bit. Ugh, now I've made her cry.

"…Yesterday, I was…."

I started to tell her the whole story. She listened at my word very seriously.

At the end, she gave a very heavy sigh.

"It's… the same story all over again."

"Huh?" The same story?

"You see, not long ago, she did the same. At that time, it was against Reimu-san and Marisa-san. Although, she did attacked them with danmaku instead of just rustling the bushes." Okay, that sounded really, really bad.

"…I see." Hmm, didn't I read the same thing in the chronicle last night?

"She was just trying to scare them away from the dangerous Youkai Mountain. But she used too much force that both Reimu-san and Marisa-san attacked her."

"And she was defeated."

"And she was defeated. You're correct." Didn't that sound familiar? And then I remembered it.

"Uhm, is that about the time the incident called 'Mountain of Faith' happened?"

"Yes, that's right." So that's where I've read about it!

"You also did the same, correct?" Hearing that, her cheeks blush a little.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm ashamed to have done that," she paused and then added, "That's why this time I tried to talk to you instead of scaring you."

"I see." I felt very bad for accusing her of that. I have to be more sensitive about these kinds of thing.

"I'm sure she was also planning to do the same back then. But her nature of being extremely shy unable her to do just that, so she probably opted to scare you off. This time, with just rustling the bushes."

"I see." Now understanding the whole reason, I sighed rather loudly. "I need to apologize to her."

"So do I," she nodded, "But to do that, we need to find her. And now that she have her optical camouflage on, it will be very difficult to look for her."

"That's is very troubling." Yes, that would mean a lot of w–Wait a minute? Did she just say optical camouflage? "Uhm, Kagiyama-san, did you just said optical camouflage?"

"Hmm? Yes, I did. It was one of her best invention. A device that could hide you completely." That's so cool! I needed to have a long talk with her. And maybe ask her to make me the same if possible.

But for now, I need to put aside my own selfish wish. We need to find her.

"For starter, instead of looking around blindly, do you know any place where she would run away too?" This was to minimize the effort we would spend on finding her. And not to mention that looking 'all over the place' is impossible.

"Place where she would run away to? I don't thi–Oh, there is one!"

* * *

So this is the place? Quite a nice one if you ask me.

By using the direction given to me, I've arrived at a hidden spot near the waterfall. It was hidden in a similar fashion like the kappa village entrance. Lush greenery and rows of boulder surrounded the spot. At first glance, anyone would almost certain that nothing lay behind those natural camouflages. Even if there was someone there, the sound of water rushing down would cover whatever sound the person there made. Besides that, it also gave a very perfect ambience for the already tranquil place.

Oops, I'm here for another reason. Got to focus.  
My goal for now was to locate the kappa engineer, Kawashiro Nitori. After that, apologize to her. I gave a rather loud sigh as I was reminded the possibility that I've hurt her by accusing her. I just hope that she would forgive me.

Well, now what? To my surprise, the place was rather large. Well, not that large that I couldn't cover the whole place in less than a few hours, but large nonetheless. Not to mention that I might have to search for her in silence, avoiding the chance of scaring her again and made her escape from me, thus making the whole plan went up to smoke.

I guessed I need to use all the help I could get, my spell card included.

First, I need to scan for anything that might attack me. I know that the inhabitants of Youkai Mountain were civilized, but one can never be too careful. At that, I put on my thermal goggle. With thermal vision in my view, I scanned the whole area. After making sure no one was around me, I can finally proceed to my next move.

I tried to look around the entrance for anything suspicious. I removed the goggle from my view and put it loosely dangling on my neck for quick use later on. I crouched down near the boulders carefully. I peeked over the boulder and looked around for anything that might disturb my task here. After a while, I found nothing. One might comment that my actions were over the top, but the nickname 'Super Youkai Warhead' really troubled me. Not to mention that even Hina herself said that she received that nickname due to an event caused by her rather bad social skill.

After spending quite some time, I could not find anything strange. Judging that it was fine for me to proceed, I entered through the small entrance. At the other side, the view that welcomed me was as magnificent as I expected. At close range, the waterfall looked magnificent. A small rainbow was produced by the light that bounced on the surface of the clear running water. Natural music from the rushing water and rustling leaves surrounded the place. The fresh air on this place was mixed with the natural scent of the forest. It was a full natural experience for me.

Once again, I find it hard to concentrate on my task due to the magnificent surrounding. As I reprimanded myself mentally, I heard a faint sound not far from my position. I instinctively hid myself behind the boulder and quickly looked around for the source of voice. A few tries, but I couldn't find anything near me. Maybe it was just my imagination.

But there it was again! I'm not imagining then. Maybe I could find it using my thermal goggle. I noticed that I used this goggle so much today. I think I needed to check whether I have a spare power source for this.

Once again, I did my usual scanning. I looked around me and found a single heat source. It was not from me. And judging by the bulging outline, it was probably the girl I'm looking for. It seemed she was sitting on a boulder near the edge of the waterfall. It was very difficult to determine anything from here. The most I could make out was that she slump her back.

Now that I find my target, a single problem came up. A big problem. How am I going to approach her? Walking directly to her would probably be lead to a failure. Either she escaped from me, used her camouflage device, or …. attack me. That last possibility sent me shivering with fear.

Okay, what alternative do I have now? Let's see…

As I raked my brain out for any better method to talk to her, I surveyed the whole area for any possible object I could use. If I can't approach her, I have to make her approached me voluntarily. And after that, I also need to make a chance to talk with her. If she just approached me, but then never want to hear what I want to say, then I would achieved absolutely nothing. Mission failed, that's it.

So what can I use now? The forest? The boulder? The waterfall?

…..

Oh no! Anything but that! But….

Is there any other method except that?

…..

I hate myself for suggesting that idea!

* * *

***In an unknown part of the world**

Y : Heellloooo~!

C : Ah, Yakumo-san. It is good to see you here again.

Y : Camera-kun? You're all alone? Where is N-san?

C : Uhm, how do I say it? He's not here at the moment.

Ri: Probably too tired thanks to a certain hermit "very effective" training regime.

Y :Oh, Rin-kun? You're still here?

Ri: Yes, because of N-san absence, he told me to be bring this device to get with the show.

C :Oh, it's N-san notebook. Is he planning to make a teleconference?

Ri: A tele-what?

Y : To describe it simply, it is like meeting but without being here. Imagine it like my gap.

Ri: Ah, okay, I understand. Then, how do I use this?

C : May I, Morichika-san?

Ri: Of course, be my guest. But do it here. I want to learn this thing called notebook.

C : Of course. Then please excuse me, Morichika-san. *Turning on and then using the notebook.

Ri: Hmm, intriguing.

Y : Don't stare too close, Rin-kun. Your sight will get worsen.

Ri: Really? Just by seeing it close it can rob your sight?

C : No, no, no. It will just make your eyes tired. Not rob your sight.

Ri: Ah, so it is just a momentary effect, right? Just like that sparrow youkai.

C : The what?

Y : The sparrow youkai. She used her voice to make you have night blindness. Temporarily.

C : Really? What a scar–Oh, N-san! Glad to…see you?

Ri: Why did you end your statement in a question, Camera-kun?

N : I think I could explain that, Morichika-san.

Ri: Ah, N-san? Is that you? You look so small and … not so well, am I right?

N : ….Well, you could say that.

Y :What were the two of you talking about? Let me see. …Oh dear.

N : As you can see, Yakumo-san, I'm in no condition to attend the show.

Y : I could … see that. What in all of Gensokyo did she do– Ah, on second thought, I think I know. That hermit.

N : Oh, please don't bl–*CRACK*OUCH!

C : W-What was that nasty cracking sound? N-san? N-san? Are you okay?

N : Fine, Camera-kun. You don't need to wo–*CRACK*CRACK* OOOWWWW!

Ri: You…don't look fine, N-san. Are you sure?

N : As sure as I could–*CRACK*CRACK*CRACK* AARRRGGGHHHH!

Y : That didn't sound like fine to me, N-san.

N : Uhm, yeah, I'm just a little…stiff around the joint. She made me do a whole regime of training. Military class training. And in just one day.

Ri: I'll bring you a good ointment later. It is the least I could do because my failure to…save you.

N : Oh you don't ha– *CRACK* YEEEOUUCCHH!

Y : You were saying?

N : Please bring them! I'll greatly appreciate it!

Ri: I will, don't worry about it. Please hang on, N-san.

N : I don't have much of a choice, do I? Well, enough of my tragic experience. Do we have a guest, Yakumo-san?

Y : It's her~

Ak: So, like I was saying, Ibara-san. I was–Huh?

Y :It's once again, the lovely and ever diligence, the Current Child of Miare, the Chronicler of Gensokyo, Hieda no Akyu! Please give a round of applause for her!

C & Ri: *Clapped together.

Ak: Yukari? Ah, I'm gapped here again?

Ri: Yes, you are, Hieda-san.

Ak: Oh, Rinnosuke-san. You're here too?

Ri: For the mean time. This is a very interesting place too. I just have the opportunity to look at this notebook.

Ak: Oh, didn't you have those at your shop, Rinnosuke-san?

Ri: Do I? I forgot about that then. Then I'll get to it as soon as I return. It seems to be a very useful tool. Able to do this tele…tele…what's the word?

C :It's teleconference, Morichika-san.

Ri: Ah, yes. Thank you, Camera-kun.

C : Anytime, Morichika-san.

Ak: Oh, really? I didn't know that. Do invite me when you try that thing.

Ri: Certainly, Hieda-san. Certainly.

Y : Well, high tech stuff aside, it seems you have been in touch with the hermit. Am I right?

Ak: Yes, unfortunately. She was complaining to me about how I write that she had the habit to scold people. She wanted me to write the reason. At first, I was fine with that, but then–

N :She goes on and on and on and on, I presumed.

Ak: Yes, you're right. Huh? Is that N-san?

N :Right here, Hieda-san.

Ak: The notebook? Oh, N-san, didn't know you were he– Good Lord! What happened to you!?

N : Uhm, how do I say this? Too much training?

Ak: Training? With–Oh now, don't tell me. It's her?

Y : We have a winner~!

Ak: I seems to have more and more reason to not change what I write.

N : Well, I don't know about that, since I didn't read the –*CRACK* OOOWWWWW!

Ak: N-san! Are you all right?

N : Ugh, fine. Barely. May I add a request to add the fact that she was a bit too overeager? It is so that no man will have to suffer my unfortunate pain. The pain!

Ri: For the good of all people, I request the same.

Y : Same here.

C : Can't say anything but agree too.

Ak: Then granted. Although, I will have a lot of explaining for her. But it is for the good of everyone.

N : You have my biggest gratit– *CRACK* AAARRRGGGHHHH!

C : N-san, I think we should just wrap this up. You are in no condition to do anymore.

N : Unfortunately, you're right. I'll rest for now. Morichika-san, Yakumo-san, Camera-kun, you have the whole show for yourself. I'm out! *Screen blackout

Ak: Is he going to be fine?

Ri: We can only hope. Well, what now, Yukari-san?

Y :Hmm…Camera-kun?

C : Well, if the interview is over, I guess we'll move to the comment.

Y :Do you have anything else to ask, Rin-kun?

Ri: I have nothing else to ask her. Do you?

Y : Well, I don't have any either.

C : Then I guess we'll move to the comment then. Is that fine with everyone?

Ak: Wait! So I was gapped here for nothing?

Y : Oh, don't so angry~ Didn't you just learn a very important testimony from one of her 'student' first hand?

Ak: Well, if you say it like that….Ah, just carry on then.

C : Okay then everybody, we'll read the comment from all of the viewers out there. And how many we have here…

Y : Not that many, unfortunately. Here you go.

C : Ah, thank you, Yakumo-san. It's from…oh, our loyal reader **GlassSkinned**! Now what's did it say… Well, it seems to be our hermit friend had already reached quite a reputation there. Do all of you want to read it too? Quite interesting, actually.

Ri: Let's see…..When, she sees this, she will explode. I'm certain of that. Just…don't let her see this.

Ak: Huh what is it? What is it? Now I'm curious. *Take the letter …. Oh dear, is this because of him? I have to ask him later!

Y : Let me see the letter. *Grab the letter using the gap. …A fine comment, if I must say so myself. But about our human friend there, you just have to wait. Don't want to spoil the fun~

C : Well, that's that then. I guess we'll end this for now. Thank you for coming, Hieda-san, Morichika-san, and also Yakumo-san.

Ri: Call me again anytime. Just like our loyal reader, I am also curious about this guy. He seemed to hold something really important. Although, I know that Yukari-san already know that.

Y :Oh, I wonder~

Ak: Do ask me again too. But Yukari, do tell me beforehand. I'll gladly make some time for this. It is a fresh experience for me, you know?

Y : Ooh, but where's the fun in that , my dear sleep-on-a-brush chronicler.

Ak: YUKARI! Don't mention that again!

Ri: What's this about–

Ak: Rinnosuke-san….

Ri: Forget that.

C : Well then, if everyone is done, I'll close the show. Well, our time is up, ladies and gentlemen. As usual, don't forget to send us your comment (aka **Review**). Thank you for watching, have a nice day, and stay healthy, everyone! Bye!


End file.
